Bleach&Harry Potter
by Ylorian
Summary: Halálisteneknek nem tetszik Voldemort tevékenysége, és ezért kiküldenek egy csapatott az elfogására. Mivel nem tudják megtalálni, igy kénytelenek beíratkozni Roxfort ötdik osztályába, és együtt tanulni Harryvel. AU a Téli háború után. Cim még nincs.Ch5jav
1. A Küldetés

Előre láthatóan nem sokára felkerülnek további fejezetek is. Elnézést attól, akit érdekelt volna, de rengeteg dolgom volt, és nem tudtam begépelni, pedig még 5 nagyon hosszú fejezet meg van. Szóval itt vagyok és kibővítettem az első fejezetet. Így sokkal szebb és jobb szerintem. És bár ez egy alternatív történet, rengeteg spolier van benne az animéből, és a manga legújabb fejezeteiből is. Párosítás nem lesz, nem is tervezek. És most kivételesen tartózkodom a henteléstől, és a nagyon ocsmány szavaktól.

Ha valakinek van cím ötlete az írja meg nyugodtan, mert nekem gőzöm sincs.

A küldetés

Ichigo és Orihime furcsán néztek Hitsugaya kapitányra. Eleve csodálkoztak, hogy Hitsugaya újra megjelent az Élők világában, másrészt Urahara boltjába hívta őket. Azt azonban, hogy miért hívatta őket ide nem mondta el. Remélték, hogy nem megint az arancarok vagy Aizen.

- Egy iskola? – kérdezte óvatosan Ichigo.

- Igen – bólintott Hitsugaya kapitány. Reménykedett, hogy bár ez az ő boltja, Urahara nem fog megjelenni. Így is kellemetlen volt.

- Egy varázslatos iskola? –folytatta egyre szélesedő vigyorral az arcán Ichigo.

- Igen, Kurosaki. Egy mágus iskola – bólintott Hitsugaya kapitány ingerülten.

- És te… és mi ott fogunk tanulni? – kuncogt Ichigo.

- Te kis…! – sziszegte Hitsugaya ökölbe szorult kézzel, de végül ülve maradt. – Ez a Főparancsnok közvetlen parancsa! – igyekezett nyugodt maradni, de a levegő így is lehűlt a szobában. – Be kell épülnünk abba az iskolába. A cél, hogy megfigyeljünk valakit, amíg fel nem tűnik az ellenség.

- Ki az ellenség? – kérdezte Orihime.

- Egy férfi, aki annak idején ott tanult, és meg akarja ölni az egyik tanulót. A baj az, hogy hét darabra vágta a lelkét.

Ichigo és Orihime döbbenten néztek rá. Eddig ilyenről még nem hallottak. Bár megszokhatták volna, hogy mindig egyre furcsább az ellenség.

- Fél úton van a lidércé válás útján – folytatta Hitsugaya kapitány – Jelenleg egy kezdetleges póttestben van. Minél többet meg kell tudnunk róla és lehetőleg élve elfogni a 12 osztagnak.

Ichigo és Orihime együtt érzően rezzentek össze. Bárki is az a fickó, előre sajnálják.

Orihime hirtelen felpattant. Ökölbe szorított balját a mellkasához szorította, míg jobb kezét nyújtotta és mutató ujjával előre mutatott.

- Toshiro-kun! – kiáltotta átszellemülten. - Én és a virágaim mindent megteszünk, hogy a legjobb boszorkány legyek!

Hitsugaya kapitány fáradtan dörzsölte a halántékát.

- Kotyvasztáshoz úgyis van tehetséged! – jegyzete meg rosszmájúan.

Orihime elvigyorodott.

- Komolyan? Oh, ! Nagyon köszönöm! – ült le mosolyogva. Láthatóan nem érezte az iróniát, vagy csupán megszokta a fagyherceg stílusát.

- És milyen az iskola? – kérdezte Ichigo, elterelve a figyelmet Orihime főzőtudományáról.

Hitsugaya sóhajtott.

- Egy hét éves bent lakásos iskola. Mi ötödikes cserediákok leszünk…

- Te is? – szólt közbe Ichigo.

- Igen, én is – bólintott fáradtan Hitsugaya kapitány.

- Ez egy… Hány éves kortól kéne oda menni?

- Tizenegy éves kortól – válaszolt Hitsugaya látszólagos higgadtsággal.

Ichigo lassan újra elvigyorodott.

- Akkor nem lenne hihetőbb, ha elsős lennél?

Hitsugaya mérgesen nézett rá.

- Mit mondtál Kurosaki?

- Kurosaki-kun! Hitsugaya-kun túl okos ahoz! Ha Hitsugaya-kun számítógép lenne, a fejében lenne a legfejlettebb processzor! Da az rossz lenne, ha gép lenne – tette hozzá elszomorodva az ajkára a mutató ujját. – mert akkor nem bírná a jeget és nem tudná használni Hyorinmarut…

A két fiú döbbenten nézte a lányt.

- Orihime – motyogta Ichigo a döbbenettől elfúló hangon. – ez most, hogy jön ide?

- Micsoda?

- Semmi Orihime, semmi.

- Kö..köszönöm Orihime – mondta Hitsugaya zavartan.

Ichigo azonnal oda kapta fejét.

- Mit mondtál Toshiro? – úgy tűnik Hitsugaya is megkedvelte Orihimét, akármit is mondjon.

- Semmit – tette karba a kezét Hitsugaya. – És neked Hitsugaya kapitány.

- Oh… rendben. De miért mi?

- Orihime azért, mert a képességei hasonlóak, mint azoké a varázslóké. Te azért, mert erős vagy…

- Te pedig azért, mert más kapitány nem vállalta – fejezte be helyette Ichigo. – És ráadásul úgy nézel ki, mint egy gyerek – elégedetten nézte, hogy Hitsugaya azonnal elvörösödött. Szóval rátapintott a lényegre.

- Elhallgass! Inkább menjetek haza és csomagoljatok, mert holnap megyünk Angliába – utasította őket Hitsugaya.

- Már holnap? Angliába? – kérdezték egyszerre.

- Igen. Csatlakozik hozzánk; Kuchiki, Matsumoto, Abarai, Madarame és Ayasegawa is.

- Ők is jönnek?

- Most mondtam.

- De miért?

- Azért, mert csak Kuchikit akartam magammal vinni, de megjelent Abarai és azt hitte, hogy végig harcolni fogunk. Persze megjelent Madarame és Ayasegawa. Ők is harcolni akarnak, és azonnal rinyálni kezdtek Zarakinak. És Matsumoto amikor meghallotta, hogy sokáig távol leszek, mindenáron velem akart jönni. Most menjetek.

Orihime felpattant és szorosan magához ölelte Hitsugayat.

- Szia Toshiro-kun! – csicseregte és kifutott.

- Matsumoto rászokatta – magyarázta enyhén elpirulva, Ichigo kérdő tekintetére válaszolva.

- Egyébként mióta adja csak úgy oda Zaraki Kenpachi az emberit? – tette fel a kérdést Ichigo, amin már egy ideje gondolkodott.

- Egyszer megküzdöttem vele – vont vállat a kapitány.

- Engem is mindig megtámad – bólogatott együtt érzően Ichigo.

Hitsugaya megrázta a fejét.

- Félreértsz. Én támadtam.

Ichigo álla lesett.

- Te neki?

- Veszítettem, de becsülte a dolgot.

- Nem semmi lehetett a dolog – mondta elgondolkozva Ichigo a tarkóját vakargatva. Látta már Hitsugayat harcolni, látta, hogy mire képes. A köztük lévő harc igazán pusztító lehetett.

- És nem egyszer kihúztam már a bajból – vigyorgott ravaszul. – Mindig elmarad a papír munkával.

A rejtély megoldva – gondolta Ichigo. Kettő is, hogy a 11-es osztag és a 10 osztag miért vannak viszonylag jóban, és Ikkakuék miért hallgatnak Hitsugayara. Na meg, hogy-hogy meg van papírmunka, amikor egy folytában harcolnak. Nem mintha kinézte volna Kenpachiból vagy Yachiruból, hogy egyáltalán tudnak olvasni, nem hogy bőszen papírokat írogassanak.

- Rendben, akkor én megyek, de mi lesz a családommal és az iskolával?

- Azt majd Urahara megoldja. És most, hogy apád is kiderült kicsoda, jóval könnyebb a dolog – mondta Hitsugaya.

Ichigo bólintott és ő is távozni készült, de visszafordult. Valami nem hagyta nyugodni

- Amúgy jól vagy?

- Miért ne lennék idióta? – ripakodott rá a kicsi kapitány.

Szóval nem egészen. Futott át Ichigó agyán.

- Tudod, mi a barátaid vagyunk – kezdte, de Hitsugaya félbe szakította.

- Nincs semmi bajom! Ne kérdezgesse mindenki!

Ichigo meghátrált, jobb ha most távozik.

- Szia, akkor holnap találkozunk. De itt vagyunk – mondta csendesen mielőtt ő is távozott.

A válasz csak egy morgás volt.


	2. Az Abszol út

Az abszol út.

Kurosaki Ichigo soha, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy furcsább alakokat is talál, mint shinigami barátai. Ami lássuk be, elég nehéz volt.

Az a fickó, aki kijött eléjük, pontosabban eljött értük Japánba messze a legfurcsább volt. Még a tizenkettedik osztag hírhedt kapitány is normálisabban nézett ki nála. Zöld esőkabátot, lila női hálóinget és fekete-fehér hajszálcsíkos öltöny nadrágot viselt. Vajon honnan vette, hogy ez normális? Fiatalnak tűnt, nem lehetett több harmincnál. Rövid barna haját két oldalra fésülte, és borostája is inkább már szakállnak volt nevezhető. Barna üres tekintetű szemei alatt mély táskák sötétlettek.

Yumichika azonnal Ikkaku vállába temette az arcát a sokkoló látvány hatására.

- Undorító! – nyekeregte.

- Üdv - mondta a férfi kissé megszeppenve. – Én Edward McElister vagyok, maguk a cserediákok? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Az egész társaság hátrált egy lépést.

- Nos, bizonyára maga Hitsugaya – lépett Ichigohoz. Nagyon erős volt az angol akcentusa. Halk kuncogást lehetett hallani, ahogy csökkent a hőmérséklet.

Ichigo megrázta a fejét és lefelé mutatott. McElister lenézett, a már kissé ingerültnek tűnő Hitsugayará.

- Ő? – képedt el a férfi. – De hiszen ez még csak egy kisfiú! Nem lehet egy ilyen felelősségteljes… - kezdett panaszkodni.

- Hitsugaya kapitány – csikorogta Hitsugaya karba tett kézzel.

- De akkor is csak egy gyerek! – tiltakozott McElister. Látszott a férfin, hogy nem fogja fel kivel is beszél. – Hiszen olyan kicsi…

- Magának meg ocsmány egy ízlése van – válaszolta hidegen Hitsugaya. – és elvárom, hogy Hitsugaya kapitánynak szólítson.

McElister némán bólintott. Először azt hitte, hogy ezek a gyerekek csak szórakoznak vele, de ennek a kisfiúnak volt valami az egész lényében, ami engedelmességre késztette.

- Ő Matsumoto Rangiku – bökött a mögötte álló nőre Hitsugaya. Matsumoto most is hozta a formáját. Fekete fűzős csízmát, skótkockás szoknyát, és sötétkék blúzt viselt, ami alig takarta el a melleit,

- Yo! – köszönt mosolyogva a férfira.

McElister nyelt egyet. Ez a lány… ez a nő igazán csinos volt. Végül is ő is tehet néha szívességet Doumbledorenak.

- Ő Inoue Orihime – folytatta Hitsugaya a bemutatást.

Orihime Matsumoto jobb oldalán állt, és egy térdig érő rózsaszín szoknyát és egy világoskék pólót viselt. Kedvesen rámosolygott.

McElister újra nyelt egyet a látványtól. Ezek a lányok valóban nem voltak minden napiak. És az egyik szebb mint a másik.

- Kuchiki Rukia…

Rukia azt a kék ruhát viselte, amit Ishida vart neki. A hátán pedig a már megszokott kis hátizsákja. Ő Ichigo és Renji előtt állt. A két fiú pedig Orihimék mellett.

- Örvendek! – mosolygott és pukedlizve meghajolt.

- Abarai Renji.

Renji biccentet. Nem tetszett neki ez a fura alak. Nem az zavarta, hogy hülyén néz ki, de pofátlanul mustrálja a lányokat is. A haját szokásosan feltűzte és egy fehér kendővel a homlokán. A szokásos ruháit viselte. A sárga pólóját zöld, piros és kék csíkkal. A fehér mellényét és a trapéz szárú farmerját viselte mellé.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo mogorván nézett McElisterre. Ő sem volt kibékülve azzal, hogy a lányokat mustrálta. Tudta, hogy többiek sem, de ők tudták moderálni magukat.

- Üdv – mondta kurtán.

- Madarame Ikkaku és Ayasegawa Yumichika – mutatta be őket sorban Hitsugaya. Kivételese normálisan néztek ki. Ikkaku egy kék pólót és egyszerű farmernadrágot viselt. A lábára pedig egy vietnámi papucsot húzott. Az összképet azonban lerontotta, hogy a fakardját most is magával hozta, és hanyagul a vállának támasztotta. Yumichika pedig egy egyszerű lila hosszú ujjú pólót és egy fehér nadrágot viselt. Ikkaku és Yumichika pedig Matsumoto bal oldalán álltak, félkörbe fogva McElistert.

McElister megbámulta Yumichika tollait a szeménél, de nem volt mersze, eegy szót is szólni. Ha az kölyök ilyen durva, akkor bele sem mert gondolni, ők milyenek lehetnek. Aztán újra végig nézett Hitsugayan.

A fiú egy világos farmert és fekete ing nyakú pólót, aminek belső oldala fehér volt. És szintén fehérrel a 46-os számot nyomták a pólóra, valahol a fiú szíve fölé.

- Nos, indulnunk kéne – húzott elő egy ócska konzervdobozt.

- Az meg mi? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Matsumoto.

- Biztos éhes! – kiáltott fel Orihime. – Én hoztam ebédet! - kezdet kutatni a csomagjában.

- El ne fogadja! – sziszegte Hitsugaya, olyan halkan, hogy Orihime ne hallja.

- Ezzel fogunk utazni – mondta zavartan McElister. Kezdte gyanítani, hogy nem is varázslók, hiszen ezek a zsupsz-kulcsok nagy népszerűek.

Mind döbbenten néztek rá. Mind láttak már furcsábbnál furcsább dolgokat is, de a rozsdáz konzervdobozzal való utazás egy lehetséges formájára sem jutott az eszükbe.

- Ez most komoly? – bökött rá a dobozra hitetlenkedve Ichigo.

Hitsugaya pedig fájdalmas arccal dörzsölgette a halántékát.

- Könyörgöm, valaki helyezzen át.

- Ez egy zsupsz-kulcs – kezdet magyarázkodni McElister – Csak fogják meg mindannyian és egy pillanat alatt Angliában leszünk.

Jelentős szkepticizmussal bár, de mind megérintették. Yumichika vett egy utolsó mély sóhajt mielőtt ő is megérintette. Az utolsó, amit láttak egy fekete villanás volt, mielőtt elragadta őket a zsupsz-kulcs. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Rukia és Yumichika puhán földet értek. Ikkaku fél térdre érkezett, míg Orihime a fenekére huppant.

- Jajajaj… - nyafogott a lány földön ülve.

Renji és Ichigo pedig egymásra zuhantak.

Egy kis kocsma előtti piszkos sikátorba érkeztek.

- Ez lenne Anglia? - nézett körbe Hitsugaya válláról Yoruichi.

- Te meg mit keresel itt? – vonta kérdőre a kapitány.

Yoruichi dorombolva dörgölődzött a fiú arcához.

- Úgy hallottam tarthattok háziállatokat – mondta hízelgés közben.

- De nem téged! - tolta el Yoruichit. – Ti meg végre álljatok már föl! – fordult a földön fekvőkhöz.

- Igenis Toshiro-kun! – állt föl Orihime sajgó fenekét masszírozva másik kezével Hitsugaya segítő kezébe kapaszkodva.

- Na! Szállj már le rólam! – Renji próbált felállni, de mind untalan összeakadt Ichigoval.

- Te mondod Ananászfej! – vágott vissza Ichigo. Végre sikerült négykézlábra állnia, és aztán felállnia. Sértődötten porolta le a ruháját.

- Ez lenne a Foltozott üst? – kérdezte csalódottan Rukia.

- Ez csak egy kocsma – nézett Hitsugaya lesújtóan McElisterre. – Ne vigyorogj Matsumoto! Diák vagy, úgy sem kapsz alkoholt! – kiabált mérgesen az alkapitányával.

Matsumoto elszontyolodott, ahogy mindenki Rukia, Orihime és Ichigo kivételével.

- Biztos, hogy ide akartunk jönni – támasztotta a vállának a fakardját Ikkaku. – Eléggé rozoga.

- És ronda – tette hozzá fintorogva Yumichika. – Nagyon ronda.

- Jöjjenek, Tom már előkészítette a szobáikat, de nem biztos, hogy így rendben lesz – vezette őket a kocsma ajtóhoz. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy csak azért sózták őket a nyakukba, mert más nem volt hajlandó elhozni őket.

- Hogy érti ezt? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Ichigo. Ez a fickó túl sok meglepetést tartogatott.

- Négy két ágyas szobát foglaltam le – mondta szemlesütve McElister. Azt hitte, hogy így rendben lesz, mert négy lányra és négy fiúra számított. Nem három lányra, négy fiúra meg arra fura fekete hajúra.

- Én elalszok Orihimével – mondta Rukia mosolyogva, Orihime pedig vadul bólogatott. Nagyon kedvelte a kicsi halálistent, és szívesen lenne a szoba társa is.

- Én pedig taichoval a másik szobában! - vigyorgott Matsumoto. – Olyan jó lesz! – nevetett fel és magához ölelte Hitsugayat.

- MATSUMOTO! – zengett végig egész Londonon, ahogy Hitsugaya kiszabadította a fejét Matsumoto keblei közül.

McElister szemei kiguvadtak. Ő ölni tudott volna, hogy egyáltalán hozzájuk érhessen. Az hogy a feje is oda kerüljön az csak álmaiban lehetséges. Ez meg panaszkodik. Eh, elkényeztetett taknyos – gondolta.

- Biztos jó lesz ez így?- tette fel a nagy kérdést Ichigo.

- Persze Kurosaki-kun! – fordult hozzá mosolyogva Orihime. – Otthon is egy szobában aludtunk Rangiku-sannal és Toshiro-kunnal.

McElister irigykedve nézte Hitsugayat. Ilyen fiatal és két ilyen nő. Az erkölcs gyengécske hangjait meg sem hallotta a fejében.

Amikor beléptek minden szem Matsumotora és Orihimére szegeződött. Legalábbis minden férfi tekintett. Aztán mérték végig a többieket. A csoport nem keltett különösebb feltűnést, hiszen nagyon sok mugli születésű diák és szüleik közlekedtek a kocsmán keresztül. A látvány nyáron minden napos volt. De Hitsugayara nézve mind rémülten hallgattak el. Ezen a borzongató csöndbe borult asztalok közt sétáltak át a söntéshez.

Yumichika csalódottságára a kocsma belülről is szakadt és piszkos volt.

Undorában eltakarta a szemét és a másik kezével Ikkaku vállába kapaszkodott.

- Neki meg mi baja? – kérdezte McElister hátra fordulva. Amikor elindult, azt hitte, hogy az ügy sima lesz, de a gyerekkel is sok probléma volt. Legalábbis szerinte, de ezt a fehér hajú taknyost úgy bámulták, mintha maga Tudjukki grasszálna az asztalok között.

- Nem nézek gusztustalan dolgokra! – jelentette ki önérzetesen Yumichika.

McElister felsóhajtott. Ezért sokkal tartozik Doumbledore. Talán valóban bogaras lett az öreg. Így nézve lehet valami a Minisztérium állításaiban. Elvégre nem zörög a haraszt, ha nem fújják.

- Hello Tom! – lépett oda a kopaszodó görnyedt hátú kocsmároshoz. – Meghoztam a japán cserediákokat – mosolygott kényszeredetten.

Tom végig mérte a kis társaságot, majd elidőzött a tekintette Matsumoton és Orihimén. De a mosolya azonnal elhalt, amikor Hitsugayara nézett.

- Jöjjenek, már előkészítettem a szonákat – kisántikált a pult mögül, hogy a szobákhoz vezesse őket. Mogorva arccal vezette fel őket a nyikorgó lépcsőn. Közben egy pillantást sem vetett rájuk.

A szobák szerencsére egymás mellett voltak. Tom átadta a kulcsokat és távozott, még egy aggódó pillantást vetve Hitsugayara.

- Akkor ki hol fog aludni? – nézett körbe Ichigo.

- Mi ketten Hitsugaya Taichoval az egyikben – vette át az irányítást Matsumoto.

- Matsumoto – kezdte Hitsugaya visszafojtott ingerültséggel.

- De Orihime-channél is együtt aludtunk – nyafogott Matsumoto.

- Olyan mókás volt – csapta össze a kezeit Orihime.

A hőmérséklet csökkent, ahogy Hitsugaya dühösebb lett.

- Én nem aludhatnék Ichigóval és Renjivel? – mosolygott ártatlanul Rukia

Hitsugaya rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt Kuchiki kapitány is helyeselné?

Renji és Ichigo egyetértően bólogattak, ahogy a lány elpirult. Matsumoto és összekuncogott Yumichikával.

- Én úgy gondoltam, hogy én… - tette össze a mutató ujjait és zavartan bámulni kezdte őket.

- Hogy megint a szekrényemben fogsz aludni? – kérdezte lesújtóan Ichigo.

- Dehogy! – rázta meg a fejét Rukia. – Én alszom az egyik ágyon, ti meg Renjivel a másikon.

A két shinigami egyszerre kezdett el tiltakozni.

- Nem soha!

- Hogy gondoltad?

- Akkor nincs más választásunk – tette csípőre a kezét Matsumoto. – Kénytelenek vagyunk együtt aludni Taicho.

Hitsugaya mogorván nézett fel a nőre.

Matsumoto pedig rávigyorgott.

- Ugyan már, ne legyen ennyire durci – játszotta az ártatlant Matsumoto. – Nincs abban semmi rossz, ha egy szobában alszunk… - lassan pimaszul elvigyorodott. – Kivéve, ha csintalankodni akar velem – simított végig érzékien, telt idomain.

- MATSUMOTOOO!

Odalent a kocsmában egyszerre kapta fel a fejét az összes vendég.

ooooooooooooo

McElister leült az egyik ivó cimborájához, miközben Tom felkísérte vendégeit a szobáikhoz.

- Ne tud meg milyenek ezek a kölykök – panaszkodott, miután egy nagyot kortyolt a söréből. – De az a két csaj – bökte meg a könyökével a társát. – Láttad milyen dögösek.

A barátja elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta.

- Te komolyan nem vetted észre? – kérdezte aggodva.

- Mit kellett volna észrevennem? – értetlenkedett McElister.

A barátja közelebb hajolt, és sötétzöld köpenyének a takarásában oda súgta.

- Az a fehér hajú taknyos – suttogta alig halhatóan, hogy McElister kénytelen volt közelebb hajolni hozzá. – Teljesen olyan, mint Mardekar Malazar…

McElister úgy ugrott hátra, mintha egy kobra mart volna az arcába. A lendülettől hátra esett a székével és beverte a fejét. A kezében tartott kupából kiborult a sör, végig locsolva a férfit. Az eséserejétől egy hangos WUFF –fal kiszaladt a tüdejéből minden levegő. Némán tátogott levegő után akár egy hal.

Barátja segített neki feltápászkodni, és visszaülni.

- Eeezz… ig…igaz? – dadogta. Az arca elsápadt, és izzadtság vonta be.

Társa komoly arccal bólintott.

- Ugya. Megmondták, hogy fehér haja volt nékije, meg ijesztő zöld szemei – itt elhallgatott és ismét nagyon halkan folytatta. – Meg ő is megmondta, hogy vissza fog jönni.

- De miért tenne ilyesmit? – remegett meg McElister. – Hisz elment…

- A bosszúért – magyarázta a férfi összeesküvő hangon. – Utálta Roxfortot, mer' nem úgy ment, ahogy ő akarta. Ezér is ment el.

McElister hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. Ez nem lehet az a kölyök… Bár a viselkedése és kinézete ezt az elméletet igazolja.

- De Doumbledore miért engedné Roxfortba? – úgy kapaszkodott ebbe a kérdésbe, mint utolsó szalmaszálba.

Az ivócimborája lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.

- Kezd meggárgyulni. Túl öreg – vállat vont. – Vagy pontosan ezér.

- Ezt nem értem. Ő miért tenné ezt? – Doumbledore lehet akár milyen öreg és hülye, a gyerekeket akkor sem veszélyeztetné.

- Hát nem érted? – csattant fel ingerülten a férfi. – Mer ő a Mardekar. Ha Tudjukki visszajött, azt akarja majd, hogy a Mardekar az ő oldalán álljon. De ha az öreg állítja maga mellé akkor ő lesz előnyben – hirtelen megragadta McElister vállát. – Ugyi nem sértetted meg?

McElister szédülni kezdet. Sápadt és izzadt arccal bólintott.

- Akkor közelibe se menjél.

- De én vagyok a kísérőjük – tátogta némán. Tartania kellett volna azt a nagy pofáját, és nem beszólni neki. Talán valami igazán szörnyűt fog vele tenni.

- Találj ki valamit, és húzz el – tanácsolta az ivócimborája.

- De mit… Velük kell mennem megvenni a könyveket – bár soha nem tartotta magát különösen bátornak vagy gyávának magát, most remegett a térde és egy kövér könnycsepp indult meg a szeméből. – Te jó ég… Mi van ha megöl… a Zsebpiszok közben… - hüppögte férfiatlanul.

- Ez az! – csapott az öklével a tenyerébe a társa.

- Annyira ne örülj! – mordult fel mérgesen, az üres sörös korsóját az asztalra csapva.

- Nem, te barom – legyintet ingerülten. – A könyvlista, ad át, hogy megváltozott, neked meg el kell menned.

McElister halványan elmosolyodott és megtörölte ingujjával a maszatos orrát.

- Igazad van, ezt fogom tenni.

- Már jönnek! – sziszegte figyelmeztetőleg a barátja. Elfordult McElistertől, mintha soha sem ismerte volna és a sörös kupáját kezdte bámulni.

McElister pedig a japán cserediákok elé sietett.

oooooooooooo

Végül Hitsugaya és Matsumoto kerültek egy szobába, Matsumoto nem kis örömére.

- Gyerünk szerezzük be a holmikat – indult el Hitsugaya a lépcsőn lefelé.

Társai pedig követték, de már odalent elakadtak.

- Pontosan hol is van ez az Abszol út? - néztek körbe zavartan. McElister nem mondott a z Út helyéről semmit, most meg ő is eltűnt.

- Elnézést. Itt vagyok – lépett melléjük McElister. A hálóinge és haja nedves volt. És erős sör és izzadtság szagot árasztott magából. Valószínűleg elment piálni. - csak el kellett ugranom a könyvlistákért. Időközben megváltozott a könyvlista – húzott elő egy csomó pergament a kabátja zsebéből. – Tessék elhoztam a listákat, de sajnos nekem mennem kell – hadarta idegesen. – Jöjjenek, megmutatom az Abszol út bejáratát – kivezette őket a kocsma hátsó bejáratán egy kis sikátorba. Remegő kézzel előhúzta pálcáját és párszor megkocogtatta a téglafalat. Feltárult előttük az Abszol út forgataga. – A Gringotsban fel tudják váltani a pénzüket. Sok szerencsét! – mondta búcsúzóul, és eltűnt a kocsma hátsóbejáratában.

Egy pillanatig csak álltak ott és azon gondolkoztak, hogy pontosan miért is kerültek ide. Mind arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy valamit nagyon elcseszhettek.

ooooooooo

- Kezdjük az elsővel, az egyen ruhákkal – vette elő az egyik listát Hitsugaya. – Kell három egyszerű talár, egy hegyes süveg – horkantott megvetően. – És egy munkavédelmi kesztyű lehetőleg… - hirtelen elnémult és elkékült. Az undor és félelem nehéz felhője lengte körül.

- Mi a baj Toshiro? – hajolt oda Ichigo, de a legnagyobb döbbenetükre nem javította ki Ichigot, csak meredten bámulta a lapot.

Kíváncsian áthajoltak Hitsugaya válla fölött, hogy elolvashassák mi boríthatta ki ennyire.

„ 3. Egy munkavédelmi kesztyű lehetőleg sárkánybőrből…''

- Oh – mondták egyszerre.

- Ez… ez… - mondta Hitsugaya összeszoruló torokkal.

Társai egyetértően bólogattak. Ez olyan lehet Hitsugayanak, mint neki az emberbőr kesztyű.

- rendben – jelentette ki Ichigo. – Ilyen kesztyűket egyikünk sem fog venni.

Rövid keresgélés után megtalálták Madam Malkin talár szabászatát. Amikor beléptek mindenki elhallgatott.

Több dobogón gyerekek álltak miközben maguktól mozgó mérő szalagok levették a méreteiket. A dobogók mellett ideges, rémült arcú vevők és alkalmazottak álldogáltak dermetten.

Egy csupa zöldbe öltözött zömök nő sietett eléjük mosolyogva.

- Miben segíthetek? – trillázta kedvesen. Ettől a társaságtól nagytételes vásárlást remélt.

- Üdvözlöm – köszönt tisztelettudóan Hitsugaya. – Roxfortba tartunk és szükségünk lenne nyolc készlett egyenruhára.

A nő – bizonyára Madam Malkin – mosolya egyből lehervadt, ahogy lenézett Hitsugayara.

- Elsős vagy kis drágám? – erőltetett mosolyba az ajkait, ami nehezen takarta el az arcára kiülő félelmet.

- Nem – válaszolta Hitsugaya szárazon. – Mi mind ötödikes cserediákok vagyunk japánból – kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát a sok rémült vagy dühös tekintettől.

- Oh, rendben, máris – intette magához két társát.

Sorban elkezdték őket lemérni, bár Matsumoto tekintélyes keblei okoztak némi nehézséget. Ám aki az igazi problémával küzdött az Hitsugaya volt. Őt megközelíteni sem akarták, nem hogy akár a mérőszalagjaikkal hozzá érjenek. A levegő pedig fokozatosan elkezdett leülni, hogy Hitsugaya egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. Nem gondolta, hogy itt is újra kezdődik az, ami Rukongaiban. A kiközösítés a gúnyos megjegyzések, és a megvető tekintetek. Úgy látszik ismét túl naiv volt. Végül Madam Malkin intett a pálcájával, hogy a mágikus mérőszalagok lemérjék a kapitányt. De az ő arcán is egy kelletlen ideges kifejezés ült. Mintha nem is egy embert hanem, mint valami igazán ijesztőre akarna ruhát varrni.

- Három órán belül készen lesznek az egyen ruhák – mosolygott Matsumotora idegesen Madam Malkin, amikor befejezték a méréseket és távozni készültek.

- Majd visszajövünk – válaszolta komoran Matsumoto, ami felért egy valódi fenyegetéssel.

Madam Malkin rémülten nyelt egyet és a kezeit tördelte.

A következő az iskolai felszerelések és a könyvek voltak. Azokban a boltokban is hasonló fogadtatás kaptak. És mind tudták miért. Mindannyijukat egyformán zavarta, ahogy Hitsugayaval bánnak. A könyves boltból kifelé menet Ikkaku merő véletlenségből fellökött egy könyves polcot. Végül csak a pálcák maradtak. Az eddigieket tekintve kínszenvedésnek ígérkezett.


	3. Zanpaktouk és pálcák

Hali mindenkinek! Generalnak köszönhetően megjött a kedvem, és felraktam a harmadik fejezetet. Remélem tetszeni fog neki, és nektek is. Szóljatok hozzá, tudom, hogy ott vagytok! Látlak titeket! Please…

A negyedik fejezetre majd várni kell egy kicsit, mert hosszú, és a héten kezdek a munkahelyemen.

Zanpaktouk és pálcák

Más gyerekek számára valódi kaland volt, de a halálistenek számára csak kellemetlenséget tartogatott. Legfőbb képen Hitsugayanak. Társainak, pedig azért, hogy meddig tudják visszatartani az indulataikat. Az eddigi boltokban mindig sikerült megsérteni a kapitányt.

Hitsugayat elkedvetlenítette a mai nap. Tényleg minden ugyan, olyan lett, mint Rukongaiban. Még, hogy egy nyugalmas küldetés, ami pozitív hatással lesz a zárkózott személyiségére. Igen, most határozottan megölelne mindenkit.

Mind felnéztek a cégérre. A hámló arany felírat fen hangon hirdette: Olivander – Minőségi varázspálcák – Alapítva: i.e. 382. A poros kirakatban egyetlen magányos pálca pihent kifakult bársony párnáján. Az üzlet maga, pedig kicsi és szegényes volt.

- Ezt hallgassátok – vihogott Renji. – Alapítva i.e. 382. – Mi azaz ie? – hallgatott el hirtelen.

- Időszámításunk előtt – vágta tarkón Rukia.

- Na! Rukia!- masszírozta meg a sajgó tarkóját Renji.

- Akkor az a fickó öregebb, mint Yamamoto – kapcsolódott be Ikkaku.

- Pedig a főkapitány is vén – tette csípőre a kezét Matsumoto és kidüllesztette a mellkasát, okozva egy kisebb tömeg balesetet.

Egy férfi annyira bámulta, hogy fejjel előre belebukott egy hordóba. Egy másik férfi, aki feleségével sétált arra, véletlenül neki ütközött az asszonynak, és elejtette a kezében tartott csomagokat. Az asszony persze megneszelte, hogy miért is történt a baleset, és a retikülje segítségével igyekezet elmagyarázni a kedves férj urának, hogy legközelebb a csinos lányok helyet nézzen inkább a lábai elé.

- Tényleg, milyen idős is? – kérdezte Ichigo. Már meg sem lepődött. Megszokottá váltak Matsumoto körül az ilyen balesetek.

- Hé! Fejezzétek be! – kiabált mérgesen Hitsugaya. – Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy kitárgyaljuk ki mennyi idős! Befelé a boltba! – bökött a mutatóujjával a bolt bejáratára.

- Sajnálom Toshiro… - motyogta Ichigo, de Hitsugaya vészjósló tekintetét látva elhallgatott.

- Neked Hitsugaya kapitány! – sziszegte mérgesen a kiskapitány és becsörtetett a boltba.

Társai sóhajtva követték. Amilyen kicsi és aranyos tud lenni, olyan szigorú kis pukkancs.

A bolt polcai tele volt pakolva, keskeny kis dobozokkal, egészen a mennyezetig. Az ablak alatt egy rozoga szék szolgált a szoba egyetlen bútor darabjaként. A halálistenek lepakolták rá a holmijukat, amik elrendezik a dolgokat. A szék panaszos reccsenéseiből ara lehetett következtetni, hogy ez is megterhelő számára.

- Cipők! – csillantak fel azonnal Matsumoto szemei.

- Hülye – torkolta le a kapitánya azonnal. – Túl kicsik cipőknek.

- Ékszerek? – tippelt tovább Matsumoto.

- Egy pálcaboltban?

- Oh, Kapitány – nézett le rá Matsumoto. – úgy beszél, mintha gyakran járna ilyen helyekre.

Hitsugaya mondani akart neki valami igazán velőset, de a bolt hátsórészébe vezető ajtóban megjelent egy furcsa öregember.

- Üdvözlöm önöket a boltomban – mérte végig őket nagy, sápadt fényű szemeivel. – Ha jól sejtem Roxfortba igyekeznek? - mosolygott.

Több mérőszalag jelent meg és elkezdte lemérni a legkülönbözőbb test méreteiket. Karjuk hosszát. A szemeik közti távolságot, Ikkaku kopasz fejének körméretét. Hitsugaya dühösen elhessentette az övét, amikor az szemtelenül megpróbálta lemérni a magasságát.

- Hogy találta ki? – csodálkozott Orihime. Kuncogott, ahogy a mérőszalag felkúszott a karjára.

Az öreg elmosolyodott.

- Emlékszem minden pálcára, amit valaha is eladtam. És arra is, hogy kinek – mosolygott sejtelmesen. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy ilyen különleges fiúkra és lányokra biztosan emlékeznék – folytatta kedélyesen. Vevői kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdtek, mintha ez az öreg a lelkük mélyére látna, egészen a zanpaktojukig. – Oh, egy igazi kihívás lesz önöknek pálcát találni – váltott hirtelen vidámra a hangja. – Csak várjanak! - sarkon fordult és eltűnt a bolt hátsó részében.

- Hát ez meg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ichigo. A mai nap után is furcsa volt az öreg.

- Olyan furcsa egy öregember – gondolkozott el Orihime. Ujjait összekulcsolta a háta mögött és kíváncsian forgatta a fejét.

- Mintha tudná, hogy kik vagyunk – nézette Rukia azt az ajtót, ami mögött eltűnt az öreg.

- Pusztán csak arról van szó, hogy képes a lélekenergia észlelésre – tette karba a kezét Hitsugaya

- Pontosan úgy van, ahogy a Kapitány úr mondja – mosolygott Matsumoto büszkén. - Csak ti idióták képtelenek vagytok a tisztes lélekérzékelésre.

- Én képes vagyok! – kiáltott fel mérgesen Rukia.

- Talán még nem nyerted vissza minden erőd – nyugtatta meg Orihime mosolyogva.

Rukia visszamosolygott rá.

- Ez igaz! – nevetett fel Rukia és a tarkójára tette a kezét. – Hueco Mundo sokat kivett belőlem, és még nem nyertem vissza minden erőmet. Addig is Ichigo elvégzi helyettem a feladataimat.

- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét az említett.

- Hát persze – tódította Renji. – Elvárnád, hogy szegény Rukia túlhajszolja magát? – vigyorgott rá idiótán.

- Fogd be Ananászfej! – lengette Renji arca előtt ökölbe szorított kezét Ichigo.

- Te fogd be Eperke! – vicsorgott elvörösödve Renji.

- Nem vagyok eper! – vörösödött el Ichigo. Kinyújtózott, hogy magasabbnak és nagyobbnak tűnjön Renjinél.

- Pofát befogni! – csattant fel Hitsugaya.

Ichigio azonnal elhallgatott, és Renji halkan kuncogni kezdett.

- Ez rád is vonatkozik Abarai! – Hitsugaya dühös tekintette egy acél falat is képes lett volna átfordulni.

- Bizony – somolygott Yumichika. – Hitsugaya megköveteli fegyelmet.

- Bár ez Matsumoto révén nem mindig sikerül – tette hozzá Ikkaku sandán vigyorogva.

Hitsugaya hátra fordult. Egésztestét körbelengte valami, amit csak támadó szándékként lehetne jellemezni. Ilyenkor egészen emlékeztetett Zaraki Kenpachira.

- Azt szeretnéd, hogy beszéljek Kusajishi hadnaggyal? – vigyorgott sötéten, ami elég borzasztóra sikeredett gyermeki arcával.

Ikkaku és Yumichika rémülten hátráltak meg.

- Sajnáljuk Hitsugaya kapitány – hadarta rémülten Yumichika.

Ikkaku letérdelt és egy édességekkel teli kisdobozt csúsztatott a lábai elé.

- Kapitány! - hajtotta le tiszteletteljesen a fejét – Fogadja el ezt bocsánat kérésem jeléül.

- Még egyszer nem versz át Madarame! - ragadta meg Hitsugaya Ikkaku polójának a galérját és felrántotta.

- Hagyd már abba kopasz! – tette csípőre a kezét Matsumoto.

- Kit neveztél te kopasznak? – vicsorogott Ikkaku és próbálta kitépni magát Hitsugaya szorításából. De képtelen volt a szemtelen nőnek rontani.

- Már itt is vagyok – hallották az öreg vidám hangját. Egy hatalmas faládát lebegtetett maga előtt. A láda nagy volt, és a barna lak, már helyenként megkopott rajta. A tetején, vastagon állt a por. – Ezeket a pálcákat, amiket ez a láda rejt, nem én készítettem, hanem az őseim – tette le a ládát a pult elé. – Ezek nem hagyományos pálcák. Sokkal erősebbek, mint azok, amiket én szoktam készíteni. És nem is hagyományos alapanyagokból készültek.

Azon kapták magukat, érdeklődve hajoltak közelebb.

Matsumoto áthajolt Hitsugaya feje fölött, ami azt eredményezte, hogy a mellei közé dugta a fiú tarkóját. Hitsugayat látszólag túlságosan lekötötte az öreg mondanivalója, hogy észrevegye.

Ikkaku még mindig térdelve nyújtózkodott.

- Bár soha sincs két egyforma pálca, ezek azonban mégis különböznek a többitől – folytatta az öreg, miközben felemelte a láda fedelét, felfedve a tartalmát. Poros, málló papírdobozokat. Olyanok, mint amik a polcokon sorakoztak.

- Ezek lennének azok? – kérdezte Rukia kissé lehervadva. Valami sokkal látványosabbra számított. Ragyogó fényre, díszes dobozokra.

- Igen, igen – bólogatott Olivander, figyelmen kívül hagyva Rukia megjegyzését. – Kezdjük a hölgyekkel. – Kuchiki kisasszony, megtisztelne? – mosolygott Rukiara.

Rukia rémült arccal visszahőkölt.

- Tessék? Öh, igen! – hajolt meg és közelebb lépett a ládához. – Ön tisztel meg engem! – mosolyodott el bájosan.

Az öreg kikapott a ládából egy kis dobozt, de azonnal félre is tette.

- Nem, ez még sem lesz jó – rázta a meg a fejét. – Talán ez - kotort bele a ládába, és egy újabb dobozt húzott elő. Levette a doboz fedelét és Rukia felé nyújtotta. – Próbálja csak meg kedvesem – mosolygott várakozóan.

Rukia óvatosan fonta ujjait a pálca markolata köré, és kivette a dobozból. Shirayuki azonnal lénk tiltakozásba kezdett.

- _Minek neked ez a vacak!_ – kiabált mérgesen. – _Egy másik zanpaktout elviselnék, de ezt?_

Rukia igyekezet figyelmen kívül hagyni. Igyis furcsa volt az egész. Nem volt szükség Shirayuki negatív hozzáállására.

- Lengesse csak meg – unszolta az öreg.

És Rukia meglengette.

Hatalmas durranás rengette meg az épületet.

Fekete füst lengte körül a szobát. Köhögésre késztetve a bent lévőket.

- Ez nem lesz jó – vette el a pálcát Rukiától.

- Vettük észre – jegyzete meg Hitugaya, miközben a hajából próbálta kirázni a kormot.

Az öreg közben halkan motyogva kutatott a ládában. Láthatóan nagyon élvezte a válogatást.

- Ne feledjék! A pálca választja a varázslót, és nem a varázsló a pálcát – magyarázta lelkesen.

Rukia aggodva nézett a társaira. Bele se mert gondolni, hogy Nii-sama mit szólna, ahhoz ha vásárlás címén lerombolna egy boltot. Persze Ikkaku előbbi polcdöntése az teljesen más esett volt. De Hitusgaya kapitány is ugyan olyan tanácstalannak tűnt, mint ő maga.

- Á! Ez egy ritka pálca – mosolygott boldogan. Felegyenesedett és Rukiahoz sietett. – Cseresznyefa és jégmadár tolla, 7 hüvelyk. Nagyon jó kis pálca, könnyen kezelhető, a védekező bűbájokhoz nagyon jó – átnyújtotta Rukiának a dobozt. A doboz egy rózsaszín, fehérszínben ragyogó pálca hevert.

Rukia tanulva a korábbiból, a lehető legóvatosabban vette ki a dobozból, de most nem érezte azt a taszító érzést, mint korábban. Inkább valami ismerős, bizsergés kúszott végig az ujjain majd a karján.

- _Hajlandó lennél elfogadni?_ – kérdezte a fejében Shirayuki.

- **Azt hiszem** – válaszolta tétován Rukia. – **De te is?**

- _Talán_ – válaszolta durcásan.

Rukia vett egy mély sóhajt, mielőtt meglengette a pálcát. A pálca hegye nyomán ragyogó csillámok jelentek meg.

Rukia fellélegzett, ahogy a háta mögött többen is. Majd visszakapják.

- Remek! – kiáltott fel boldogan Olivander. – Az elsővel meg is volnánk – dörzsölte össze vidoran a kezeit.

Kezdett egy olyan érzésük lenni, hogy ő komolyan élvezi ezt. Nagyon komolyan.

- Folytassuk Inoue kisasszonnyal – fordult Orihiméhez.

- Rendben! – lépett elő izgatottan Orihime.

Az öreg ismét elmerült a ládában.

- Nézzük csak, nézzük csak – rakosgatta a dobozokat. – Talán ez? Nem, nem. Ez nem lesz jó – elővett egy szürkészöld dobozt. – Ezt próbálja meg kisasszony – vette le a doboz fedelét.

Orihime a kezébe vette, és minden óvatosság nélkül meglengette.

Hitsugaya éppen el tudott ugrani a lábai alatt felrobbanó padlódeszkákról. Mérgesen nézett a lányra.

- Bocsánat Toshiro-kun – pirult el Orihime.

- Inkább válaszunk egy másikat – vette el a lány kezéből. – Nagyon különleges leányzó vagy ugye, tudod? – homályos szemei vidáman csillogtak. – Igazi kihívás pálcát találni neked, de már tudom, hogy mi kell neked – nyújtott Orihimének egy újabb dobozt.

Orihime kíváncsian nézett meg a dobozban lévő barna, enyhén kék színű pálcát.

- Szomorúfűz és tündérmanó szárny, 9 hüvelyk. Nagyon rakoncátlan pálca – mutatta be a pálcát Olivander. – Gyógyító varázslatokhoz kiváló.

A társaság egy emberként lépett hátra Orihimétől.

A lány meglengette a pálcát, ami színes szikrákat szórt.

- Ez, de szép – Orihime szemei elkerekedtek a szikrákat látva.

- Remek! – csapta össze a kezeit Olivander. – Újabb pálca talált gazdára. Matsumoto kisasszony, kérem, fáradjon közelebb.

Matsumoto előre sietett.

- Aj, de izgatott vagyok! Olyan kíváncsi vagyok, milyen pálcát kapok – csapta össze a kezeit izgatottan.

Olivander vidám mosollyal térdelt a láda mellett, és tovább kutakodott benne. Halkan motyogott, és néha megrázta a fejét.

- Ezt próbálja ki kisasszony – emelt ki végül egy kék dobozt.

Matsumoto kikapta a pálcát és hevesen meglengette. A falmentén sorakozó polcokról, tucatjával repültek le a dobozok.

- Hoppá – vigyorodott el ártatlanul.

- MATSUMOTO! – kiabálta Hitsugaya. – Ted azt le azonnal!

Matsumoto lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

- De Taicho… csak véletlen volt…

- Na persze! – fintorgott Hitsugaya. – Figyelmetlen voltál!

- Nem is! – tiltakozott Matsumoto. Észre sem vette, hogy Olivander finoman kiveszi a kezéből a pálcát.

- Dehogy nem!

- Oh, meg is van – tápászkodott fel Olivander. – Ezt próbálja meg kedvesem.

Matsumoto átvette a pálcát, és ismét meglengette. A következő pillanatban kigyulladt a pult.

- Oh! Ez sem az – kiáltott fel csalódottan Olivander, és egy intéssel eloltotta a lángokat. – De talán ez. Mogyorofa és egy piros bundájú macskaszőre*, 10,5 hüvelyk. Huncet egy pálca, annyi szent, a lefegyverző bűbájokban verhetetlen – mutatta meg a barnás-vörös pálcát.

- Ez kapóra is jön – vigyorgott Matsumoto Hitsugayara. – Ha érti, mire gondolok – kacsintott huncutul a kapitányára.

- Én kinyírlak – csikorogta Hitsugaya. Szemöldökei finoman rángatóztak a dühtől.

- Most ugrik a cica vízbe – kiáltotta Matsumoto és meglendítette. A várt robbanás elmaradt, és aranyszínű szikrák csaptak fel a pálcából.

Olivander összecsapta a kezét.

- Remek! Igazán csodálatos – mosolygott Matsumotora. – És most jöjjön Abarai úr!

Renji fülig vörösödött, finoman hátrébb lépett. De messze nem jutott, mert beleütközött Ichigoba. A fiú sunyin vigyorgott.

- Én? – kérdezte bátortalanul.

- Igen, igen fiam. Ne szégyenlősködjön. Csak bátran – intette közelebb Olivander.

Renji közelebb óvakodott.

- Kigondolta volna, hogy Renji ennyire szégyellős tud lenni – mélázott el Orihime.

Rukia gúnyosan vigyorogva nézte régi barátját.

- Láttad volna gyerekként.

- Csak lengessem meg? – vette el Renji a felajánlott pálcát.

Olivander hevesen bólogatott.

- Csak lendítse meg, ennyi.

Renji finoman meglendítette. A pálca hegyéből fekete füst szállt föl. Renji értetlenül vonta fel a szemöldökét. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez most jó-e vagy sem.

- Nem, ez nem lesz jó – döntötte el helyette az öreg. – Ezt próbálja meg! – nyomot a kezébe egy másik pálcát. – Majomkenyérfa és kígyópikkely, 11 hüvelyk. Önérzetes pálca. Átváltoztatásokban igen remek munkát lehet végezni vele.

Lesújtottan nézte a kezében tartott barna fadarabot. Valahogy nem állt össze neki, hogy tudnak csak így vásárolni maguknak fegyvert.

A pálcából vöröses-rózsaszínes szikrák törtek fel.

- Tökéletes! – dörzsölte össze a kezét Olvander. – Madarame úr, ha megkérhetem.

Ikkaku közelebb lépett, de lerítt az arcáról, hogy nem hisz a dologban. Még ezek után sem.

- Vagy egy olyan érzésem, hogy most elsőre sikerülni fog – mosolygott az öreg, és egy sötétbarna pálcát tartott Ikkaku elé.

- He? – mordult fel. – Jól van – megragadta a pálcát és meglengette. Tűzvörös szikrák csaptak fel a pálca hegyéből beragyogva a helyiséget.

- Tölgy és vörös sárkány tűzmirigye, 9,6 hüvelyk. Nagyon erős, vad pálca. Főerősége a támadó varázslatok – magyarázta lelkesen Olivander.

Ikkaku a fejét vakargatva tért vissza a helyére nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen könnyen túl lesz rajta.

- Ayesegawa úr, ön következik. Van is önnek egy nagyon szép pálcám – merült az öreg a ládában. – A manóba, pedig itt láttam valahol. Á, meg is van – emelkedett fel. – Almafa és főnix toll, 7,8 hüvelyk. Rugalmas és karcsú. Különleges szép pálca. Nagyon szép – simított végig szeretetteljesen Olivander a dobozon. – Szintén erőssége a támadó varázslatok.

- Had nézzem meg! - türelmetlenkedett Yumichika. Attól a pillanattól, hogy Olivander kimondta, hogy szép, már vevő volt rá.

- Ime – emelte fel az öreg a doboztetejét, megmutatva Yumichkának a dobozban rejlő, karcsú rubinvörös pálcát.

Yumichika vigyorogva fonta karcsú ujjait a pálca markolatára, és egy kecses mozdulttal meglendítette. Zöld szikrák röppentek fel, beragyogva Yumichika önelégülten mosolygó arcát.

- És most jöjjön a két legérdekesebb mindközül – fordult Olivander szélesen mosolyogva Hitsugayahoz és Ichigohoz.

Egyszerre léptek hátra.

- Kurosaki úr kezdjük magával – mosolygott az öreg bátorítóan.

Ichigo a ládához lépett. Remélte, hogy ő is hamar túl lesz az egészen.

- Nos, ez igazán különleges pálca – húzott elő a láda aljából egy különösen koszos, szakadt dobozt. - Nincs magja. Tömör csont, de ilyen csontot még soha sem láttam. 12, 4 hüvelyk hosszú, rendkívül agresszív pálca. Főleg a tiltott varázslatok végre hajtásban tűn ki.

Ichigo émelyegni kezdett. Csak nem? Csak nem egy lidérc maszkjából faragták ki? Társaira nézve látta, hogy nekik is hasonló gondolatok járnak a fejükben. Hitsugaya karba tett várt, de a szemöldökét aggodalmasan ráncolta.

Mély levegőt vett, amikor Olivander leemelte a doboz fedelét.

Ahogy számítottak rá, egy csont fehér pálca feküdt. Olyan sötét aura vette körül, mint a lidérceket. Valóban egy lidércmaszkból faragták ki.

Ichigo remegő kézzel nyúlt érte. Ujjai épen csak a érintették a pálcát, eddig nyugvó lidérc énje, ismét megszólalt.

- _**Csak nem egy testvér, Király?**_

Érezte, hogy elsápadt, Azonban remélte, hogy társai ebből semmit nem vesznek észre. Csak Hitsugaya nézte mereven.

Aggodalommal lengette meg a pálcát. Nyomában fekete szikrák pattogtak ki a hegyéből.

Olivander furcsán csillogó szemekkel nézte.

Ichigo kényelmetlenül feszengett a tekintette alatt.

- Úgy látom, az a pálca téged választott.

- I-igen – bólintott Ichigo. Ha rajta múlik nem ezt a pálcát váltja.

Borzongató, fojtogató csend telepedett a boltra.

Olivander hirtelen elmosolyodott, és Hitsugayahoz fordult.

- Hitsugaya úr! Bocsásson meg, hogy utoljára maradt, de a számomra legérdekesebbet hagytam utoljára.

Hitsugaya félelemmel nézett fel rá. Amióta megismerte Kurosutchit, tudta, hogy óvakodni kell valakitől, aki ennyire lelkes az ilyesmik iránt.

- Valóban? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve.

Olivander szélesen mosolygott.

- Persze – tolt Hitsugaya orra elé egy fa dobozt. A doboz fekete volt, és kékkel egy tekergő sárkány volt aprólékosan ráfestve. – Ebbe egy jégsárkány szíve van. Az egyetlen pálca, amihez egy jég sárkányt használtak fel.

- _Mester?_ – szólalt meg csöndesen Hyorinmaru.

Olivander felemelte doboz tetejét. A benne lévő pálca olyan volt, mint a jég. Akár egy simára csiszolt jégcsap, a felülete tükör sima volt, és kéken csillogott.

- 12.5 hüvelyk. Nagyon sokoldalú, könnyen kezelhető pálca. Fenséges egy darab. A fája mára feledésbe veszett. Azt mesélték a családomban, hogy a készítéskor jéggé fagyott. Azt mesélték, hogy ennek a boltnak az alapítója készítette.

Hitsugaya tisztelettel vette ki a pálcát a dobozából. A pálca kellemesen hűvös volt az ujjai alatt. Egy finom ismerkedő mozdulattal meglendítette.

A pálca hegyéből Hyorinmaru egy piciny másolata bukkant elő és körbe úszott a szobában mielőtt elenyészett.

- _Mester… ugye te is érzed?_ – kérdezte Hyorinmaru.

- **Igen** – válaszolt csendesen Hitsugaya. – **Tehetünk érte valamit?**

- _Attól tartok már nem_ – Hyorinmaru hangja szomorúságtól volt terhes. – _Annyit tehetünk érte, hogy amint haza érünk tisztességes temetést adunk neki. _

- **A legnagyobb tisztelettel és gondoskodással fogom használni őt **– Hitsugaya hasonlóan érezte magát, mint Hyorinmaru.

- _Köszönöm, mester…_

Olivander boldogan mosolyogva nézett végig rajtuk.

- Annyira boldog vagyok. Ilyen különleges pálcákat igazán ritkán sikerül eladnom – morzsolt el egy könnycseppet a szeméből. – De mivel ezek a pálcák rendkívül erősek, rendkívüli felelősséget igényelnek – komolyodott el hirtelen. - Ezért hát meg kell kérnem, hogy csak is jóra használják ezeket a pálcákat.

- Megígérem, hogy méltó módon, és felelősséggel használjuk őket Olivander-san – hajolt meg Hitsugaya.

- Köszönöm, ennek nagyon örülök – bólogatott Olivander. – De most térjünk át az üzletre! – csapta össze a kezeit, és összedörzsölte őket.

A csapatban egy emberként rémlett fel a gondolat, hogy Olivander nem rokona-e véletlenül Urahara Kisukénak.

* A piros színű macska a szellemeket, a himlőt általában a gyermekbetegségeket tarja távol a háztól.

A pálcákat nagyon nehéz volt kitalálni, mert próbáltam, olyat csinálni, ami hű a karakterhez, de nem a zanpaktou teljes leutánzása. A pálcák fája utal a zanpaktoujuk képességeire és karakterek személyiségére.


	4. Irány Roxfort!

Hali mindenkinek! Nem felejtkeztem el erről… Na, jó egy kicsit igen. De sok dolgom volt, és füzetből gépelek. Néha rohadtul kis betűvel írok…De itt az új fejezet, remélem tetszeni fog nektek, bár lehet, hogy egyszer még át dolgozom.

General! Köszi, hogy becsülöd a munkámat! :D

Szia Csajszi! Olvastam a profilod. Tényleg beteg a humorom, nem csak néha. Kérdéseidre válaszolva: Igen. Igen, és mert poén. :D Majd elküldöm egy lektornak, csak eddig lusta voltam. És most majd meglátod.

Egyébként úgy bele jöttem az írásába, hogy k&v hosszú fejezeteim lettek. Már az 5-6 fejezet kész, ami hasonlóan hosszú, mint ez. A hetedik meg folyamatban, és már ilyen hosszú. LOL.

Tényleg nagyon régen tettem fel az előzőt. Az 5diket igyekszem gyorsabban felrakni. Max kéthét múlva szeretném, nem hónapok múlva. Munkám meg úgy sincs, és a munkakeresés mellett tengernyi időm van.

Irány Roxfort.

A másnap reggel szokásosan telt, legalább is Rukiának. Arra ébredt, hogy egy szőrös valami ugrik az arcára.

- Argh! – lökte a padlóra a szőrös valamit. Rémülten ült fel, szemeivel pedig a támadóját kereste.

- Ó! Onee-chan! – nyöszörgött a hátán fekve Kon.

Rukia lenézet a plüssoroszlánra.

- Mi a baj Rukia? – dörgölte álmosan a szemeit Orihime.

- KON! – csattant fel Rukia.

Kon felemelte a fejét. És ahogy meglátta Orihime hálóingét elkerekedet a szeme és rejtélyes módon vérezni kezdett az orra.

- Oh, Orihime… - indult meg felé a plüssoroszlán.

Orihime értetlenül pislogott a felé vágtató Konra.

- Mit keresel itt? – förmedt rá Rukia.

Kon megállt és gombszemeit a lányra nézett.

- Ne félj Rukia onee-chan! Orihime hatalmas dinnyéi mellett, a te mérsékelt, ám de gyönyörű dombocskáidat is imádom! – szónokolta a mellkasára szorított mancsokkal.

Rukia elvörösödött. Felkapta Kont és kidobta az ajtón.

- Baka – sziszegte dühösen.

OOOOOO

Hitsugaya Rukia sikítására ébredt. Első gondolata az volt, hogy megtámadták őket, de aztán Rukia következő kiáltása megcáfolta a gyanúját.

- KON!

Halványan emlékezett, hogy Kon Ichigo MOD-lelkének a neve.

- Az a perverz… - ült föl Matsumoto álmosan.

- Öltőz – mászott ki az ágyból Hitsugaya - Nincs sok időnk.

Matsumoto visszafeküdt, és a fejére húzta a takarót.

- De Taicho! Még korán van!

Hitsugaya közel állt ahhoz, hogy lerántsa a takarót a nőről, de tudta, hogy Matsumotot képes lenne ellene fordítani a dolgot.

- Aludtál eleget – vette oda öltözködés közben.

Matsumoto vigyorgó arccal bukkant fel a takaró alól.

- Egy ilyen kölyöknek még aludnia kéne – emelte fel a takarót, és hívogatóan mosolygott a kapitányára. – Nem akar inkább mellém feküdni és aludni még egy kicsit?

- Dugulj el – morogta. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye a cipőjét, amikor meglátott valamit az ágy alatt. Benyúlt, és kihúzott az ágya alól egy üres szakés palackot.

Felnézett Matsumotora. A nő elsápadt és visszabújt a takarója alá.

OOOOOO

- MATSUMOTO!

Ichigo rémülten ült fel az ágyában a kiabálásra. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy otthon van, a de a Foltozott üst egyik szebb napokat is látott szobájában volt.

- Mi a fene volt ez?

- Csak Hitsugaya – motyogta álmosan Renji és átfordult a másik oldalára.

Ichigo pislogott.

- Akkor ez Toshiro volt? Mekkora tüdeje van ennek?

- Nagy – morogta Renji. – Aludj tovább, amíg lehet. A kis zsenitojás hamarosan felver mindenkit.

Ichigo bólintott, és visszafeküdt. Kellet pár pillanat, mire felfogta, mit is mondott Renji. Újra felült és sunyin elvigyorodott.

- Jól hallottam, hogy éppen zsenitojásnak hívtad Toshirot? Nem te mondtad, hogy ne szólítsam törpének?

Renji arca elsápadt.

- El ne mond neki! – ült föl ismét.

Ichigo vigyora még sunyibb lett.

- Csak nem félsz tőle? Egy gyerektől? – incselkedett Renjivel.

Renji elvörösödött, részben a dühtől, részben zavarában.

- Egy gyerek? Te a tizedik osztag kapitányáról beszélsz! Megérdemelnéd, hogy jégkockát csináljon belőled! – jelentette ki Ichigonak fölényesen.

Kivágódott az ajtó, és belépett Hitsugaya.

- Ti meg mit kiabáltok itt? – mérte végig a két fiút.

- Jó reggelt Toshiro – biccentett Ichigo.

- Neked Hitsugaya kapitány! – vágta rá zsigerből Hitsugaya.

Renji fejet hajtott.

- Jó reggelt Hitsugaya taicho.

- Hogy, hogy ilyen korán? – dörzsölte álmosan a szemét Ichigo. Soha sem gondolta, hogy inkább az apja eszelős ébresztését választja, Hitsugaya helyet.

Hitsugaya összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Mert ideje készülődni. Indulásra az állomáson kell lennünk. Igyekezzetek!

Renji és Ichigo beletörődő sóhajokkal másztak ki az ágyból.

OOOOOO

Molly a Rend tagjai kíséretében terelgette a gyerekeket a peronon, amikor egy kisfiú lépett oda hozzá. Fehér haja elszántan figyelmen kívül hagyta a gravitációt, és a lehető legkülönösebb irányokba állt. Egy tincs viszont a szemébe lógott. Zöldeskék-türkiz színű szemeivel áthatóan nézte Mollyt. A bőre napbarnítottnak tűnt, arc vonásai pedig keletiek. Talán a szülei Ázsiából költöztek ide. Nem lehetett több tizenegy évesnél, és borzasztóan soványnak tűnt. Molly szerint ő volt a legszebb kisfiú, akit eddig látott. Leszámítva a saját fiait.

- Elnézést, hogy zavarom, de meg tudná mondani, hogyan jutunk be az állomásra? – bökött hüvelyk ujjával a 9 és a 10 vágány közti téglafalra. A fiú bő farmert, sötétkék dzsekit és fekete pólót viselt.

- Oh, hát persze kedvesem – olvadt el Molly. Legszívesebben magához ölelte volna ezt a gyereket.

- Molly! – morgott figyelmeztetőleg Mordon

Molly mosolyogva fordult felé.

- Igen?

- Nézd csak – mutatott a fiú háta mögé.

A gyerek mögött állt a legfurcsább társasság, akiket valaha is látott. Egy nagy mellű magas, narancsvörös hajú lány kissé ledér miniszoknyában, és egy olyan fehér blúzban, ami alig takarta el a kebleit. Mellette egy nála alacsonyabb hasonló színű lányt állt, jóval szolidabb ruhában. Egy egyszerű farmert viselt és egy zöld pólót viselt. A társaság harmadik lány tagja volt a legkisebb. Fekete haja a válláig ért és a szemei ibolyaszínűek voltak. Kék szoknyát és piros térd zoknikat viselt. Pólója fölött pedig egy kék-fehér mintás dzsekit hordott.

- Üdvözlöm – elbűvölően mosolygott és pukedlizett.

Továbbá volt ott még egy narancshajú fiú is, aki mogorván nézett mindenkire. Farmert és egy hosszú ujjú kék polót viselt. Egy vörös hajú fiú, akinek a haja vörössége messze túlszárnyalta az egész Weasley családot. A haját feltűzte egy kontyba és tele volt tetoválásokkal. Ő is egy farmert és egy Ananashead feliratú polót hordott. Egy kopasz fickó, aki egy fakardot támasztott a vállának. Egy szürke nadrágot és egy sötét rövid ujjú pólót viselt. Lábaira pedig egy vietnámi papucsot húzott. A mellette lévő fiúnak feketehaja és bubifrizurája volt. Két toll volt hozzá erősítve a jobb szemének a szempilláihoz. Az ö öltözködése sokkal kifinomultabb volt, mint a többi fiú, de Molly ízlésének egy kicsit lányos.

Molly végig nézett a gyerekeken és semmi kivetni valót nem talált bennük. Bár eddig még nem látta őket itt, de valószínűleg a kisfiú és az a fekete hajú lány elsősök és családjuk elkísérte őket. Biztosan muglik, azért olyan furcsák. Visszafordult az őt megszólító fiúhoz.

- Csak sétálj át a falon, kis drágám – mosolygott kedvesen a fiúra.

- Köszönöm – biccentett a fiú.

Ekkor a lány nevetve mondott valamit, amitől a társai visszafogott kuncogásba kezdtek. Valami más nyelven beszélhettek, mert egy szót sem értettek belőle. A fiú dühösen a társaihoz fordult és kiabálni kezdett a lánnyal. A lány ismét felnevetett.

- Gome taicho!

A fiú egy hmfp –el elfordult és a bőröndjével együtt átcsörtetett a falon.

- Remek, még egy önelégült fattyú – súgta Ron Harrynek, hogy csak ő hallja. – Tuti Mardekár.

- Tisztára, mint Malfoy – súgta vissza Harry. Harry szerint még külsőre is hasonlított a mardekáros ellenségére. Szőke, már-már fehér haj, és felsőbbrendű természet.

A sugdolózásuk azonnal elhalt, amikor a nevető lányra néztek. A lány azonban már nem nevetett. A szemeiből düh sugárzott, ahogy rájuk nézett. Társaik is hasonló tekintettel méregették őket. Még a másik két lány is, akik eddig kedvesen mosolyogtak mindenkire. Úgy tűnik mégis csak hallották.

A lány vetett rájuk még egy lesújtó, dühös pillantást, majd követte a fiút az átjárón keresztül.

- Taicho!

- Azt hiszem jó lesz ezekkel vigyázni – nyelt egyet Harry, amikor a társaság át vonult a falon.

- Ijesztő egy banda – mondta Ron tátott szájjal. – de láttad milyen csajok vannak velük?

- Ron! – kiáltott rá az anya, a húgával és Hermionéval.

Harry pedig elmosolyodott. Végre haza megy.

OOOOOO

Szerencsére találtak egy üres kupét, így nem kellett külön válniuk. Hitsugaya leült az ablak mellé és az elmaradt jelentésein kezdett dolgozni. Renji és Ichigo pedig felpakolták a csomagokat a poggyásztartóra. Rövid helyezkedés után mindenki megtalálta a maga helyét. Matsumoto ragaszkodott, hogy Hitsugayaval szemben üljön. Rukia és Orihime pedig mellé ültek. Ichigo és Renji a kupé ajtajához ültek. Ikakku és Yumichika pedig Hitsugaya mellé ültek.

A délelőttöt viszonylagos csendben töltötték. Beszélgettek és próbálták kitalálni, mit is fognak tenni abban az iskolában. Hogyan fogják megtalálni a fickót.

- Jó napot! – húzta el az ajtót egy mosolygós arcú nő, aki egy büfés kocsit tolt maga előtt. – Adhatok valamit a kocsiról?

Hitsugaya kivételével megrohamozták a kocsit, és mindenféle édességet összevásároltak.

- Neked is vettem pár dolgot, taicho – ült le a kapitányával szemben Matsumoto, megpakolva édességgel.

- Nem kellett volna – válaszolta munka közben.

- Ugyan már, taicho, neked is éhesnek kell lenned – dugott az orra alá egy süteményt. – Biztos nagyon finom. A nő azt mondta, hogy tökös – hadarta egy szuszra.

- Nem szeretem a tököt – tolta el Matsumoto kezét.

Matsumoto csalódottan biggyesztette le az alsó ajkát, aztán újra elmosolyodott.

- Van itt más is. Berty féle minden ízű drazsé, csoki béka…

- Később – válaszolta Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto meglepetten felnevetett, ahogy a csoki békája szökni próbált.

- Olyan, mint az igazi – ragadta meg a virgonc édességet. – És gyűjthető kártya is van hozzá. Taicho is fogja gyűjteni?

- Nem foglalkozom ilyen gyerekes dolgokkal –jelentette ki fölényesen Hitsugaya.

A hadnagya csintalanul rávigyorgott.

- Annak a lánynak mégis sikerült rá vennie, hogy együtt játszanak.

Minden tekintett Hitsugayara összpontosult. A fiatal kapitány pedig elpirult.

- Az nem… én csak…

- Na, ne! A kapitány becsajozott – röhögött Ikakku.

- És csinos lány? – kérdezte Yumichika. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kapitánynak jó ízlése van.

- Félre értitek – Hitsugaya a lehető legszigorúbban beszélt, hogy megőrizze a tekintélyét. – Rá akart venni, hogy focizzak a csapatában, és én csak azért álltam be, mert megsérült.

- Milyen romantikus! – kiáltotta kórusban Rukia és Orihime.

- Toshiro-kun olyan romantikus – tette a kezét álmodozó tekintettel Orihime.

Matsumoto pedig megadta a kegyelemdöfést.

- Olyan helyesek együtt, ahogy ültek a naplementében…

- Urusei! – kiabált rá mérgesen Hitsugaya. – Aki még egyszer felhozza, az egy éven keresztül a saját körletére fog mosni!

- Én nem vagyok egyik osztagnak sem a tagja – incselkedett vele Ichigo.

Hitsugaya sötét tekintettel fordult felé.

- Csak helyettes shinigami vagy. Gyakorlatilag mindenki a főnököd.

Ichigo tekintette villámlott.

- Te kis…! – morogta, de nem akarta most magára haragítani a kapitányt. Dühösen fújtatva dőlt hátra az ülésén, miközben megpróbálta figyelmen kívül Renjit. A halálisten némán nevetett rajta. Látszólag ő sem akart feldühíteni Hitsugayat.

Nem sokkal később nyílt az ajtó és egy bokros barna hajú lány lépett be, egy vörös hajú, nyakigláb fiú kíséretében. Mindketten fekete talárt viseltek, egy ezüst jelvénnyel.

- Sziasztok! – köszönt a lány. – Én Hermione Granger vagyok. Ti cserediákok vagytok, ugye? Ez csodálatos! Roxfortba ritkán jönnek cserediákok- hadarta egy szuszra. – Még a Trimágustusák alkalmával is, a külföldi diákokat a kísérő tanáraik tanították.

- Üdv! Én Kuchiki Rukia vagyok – mosolygott rájuk vidáman. – Ő Inoue Orihime, – kezdte sorban bemutatni a barátait. - Abarai Renji.

- Jó napot – mosolygott a lány.

- Én Ayesegawa Yumichika vagyok - biccentett nekik Yumichika.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – morogta karba tett kézzel. Még mindig bosszantotta Toshiro. Pedig ha tudná, hogy tudja, hogy ki az a bizonyos lány, ő lenne nyerésben.

- Én pedig Matsumoto Rangiku vagyok – düllesztette ki a mellét Matsumoto.

A vörös hajú pedig jól láthatóan és hallhatóan nyelt egyet.

- Ez a kopasz pedig – nyúlt a srégen szemben lévő ülésre Matsumoto, és rácsapott Ikkaku fejére. – Madarame Ikkaku.

- Ne merészelj kopasznak hívni! – dühöngött Ikkaku.

Matsumoto viszont figyelmen kívül hagyta.

- Ő pedig Hitsugaya Toshiro.

- Itt a vezetéknév és keresztnév fordítva van, idióták – morogta Hitsugaya. Elégedetten rendezgette a papírokat. Végre teljesen befejezte. Már csak el kell jutatni a lelkek világába.

Egy pillanatig néma csönd volt

- Oh, tényleg! – nevetett fel Rukia és tarkójára tette a jobbját. – El is felejtettem.

- Jobban kellett volna figyelned órán – vigyorgott rá kárörvendően Ichigo.

- De oda figyeltem – vette oda szárazon a lány.

- Rajzolgattál.

- Hogy jobban megértsem! – csattant fel mérgesen Rukia.

- A rajzaiddal csak elveszteni lehet a fonalat!

- Nem is, idióta!

- Nyuszi fétises!

- Répafej!

- Blelllelle! – Ichigo kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és jobb hüvelyujját a fülébe dugva lengette az ujjait.

Két látogatóik csak kapkodták a fejüket.

- Oh, el is felejtettem bemutatni Ront! – szólt közbe Hermione, hogy megfékezze a veszekedőket. – Ronald Weasley. És te, Toshiro, mit szólsz ahhoz, hogy Roxfortban kezded az első éved? – fordult Hitsugayahoz és bátorítóan rámosolygott.

Ichigo hangosan felnevetett a többiekkel együtt. Mindig szórakoztató volt látni, hogy más nevezi gyereknek Hitsugayat.

Hitsugaya szemöldöke idegesen megrándult.

- Ötödéves vagyok, akárcsak a többiek.

- Nehogy már – mondta Ron hitetlenkedve. – Egy ilyen kis törpe nem lehet ötödikes.

- Kit neveztél te kis törpének? – hördült föl Hitsugaya.

- Téged kis haver! Nem kéne hazudnod! Úgyis elsős leszel, mert még kis pisis vagy! – vágott vissza Ron.

Leesett állal néztek Ronra. Nagyon kevesen mertek így beszélni Hitsugayaval, pár balsorsú lidércet leszámítva. Aizen és Ichimaru Gin a két áruló, és Kurosutchi kapitány. Lassan mindenki arrébb húzódott Rontól, mintha arra számítanának, hogy Hyorinmaruval csap le rá a felbőszített kapitány.

- Úgy látszik, valaki nem szeret élni – jegyezte meg Yumichika.

Hitsugaya szemeiben lángolt a harag. Farkasszemet nézett ezzel a pimaszkölyökkel, akinek volt mersze pisisnek nevezni.

Végül Matsumoto oldotta meg a feszült helyzetet. Szinte a semmiből előrántott egy szakés palackot.

- Ki akarja köszönteni az új tanévet egy jó ki pohárköszöntővel?

- Én igen! – Hermione, Hitsugaya és Ron közé lépett. Mindegy mi az, csak tereljék el a figyelmet a vitáról.

Matusmoto előhorgászott mindenkinek egy-egy kis csészét, és megtöltötte őket.

- Te is kérsz, taicho? – fordult Hitsugayahoz a palackkal Matsumoto.

- Felőlem – vont vállat és hagyta, hogy Matsumoto töltsön neki is. Dicséretes volt annak a lánynak a konfliktuskezelő képessége. Persze, ez nem azt jelentette, hogy nem zavarja a kölyök viselkedése, és nem fogja megtorolni.

- Igyunk az új tanévre, – kiáltotta Matsumoto és a palackot a magasba emelte, miután Hitsugayanak is töltött. - és az új bulikra! – és meghúzta a palackot.

Hermione mosolyogva kortyolt bele. Az arca azonnal elvörösödött és köhögni kezdett. A csészében lévő folyadék égette a torkát.

- Mi az ördög ez? – kérdezte Ron, aki hasonlóképpen járt.

- Mi lenne? – nézett rá ártatlanul Matsumoto. – Hát szaké.

Hermione szemei elkerekedtek.

- Te alkoholt hozol az iskolába? És egy tizenegy éves gyereknek is adsz?

Hitsugaya vetett rá egy háborgó pillantást, de kezdte feladni. Ezek ketten messze a legostobábbnak és legtolakodóbb embereknek tűntek, akikkel valaha is találkozott.

- Alkohol? Király – vidult fel Ron. Újra megpróbált inni belőle, de Hermione kikapta a kezéből.

- Ron! Te kiskorú vagy! Nem ihatsz alkoholt! – rótta meg a lány. Az ajkait összepréselte, tökéletesen utánozva McGalagony professzort.

- Mione! Ne légy már ilyen nyársat nyelt.

- Ezt tiltja a szabályzat! – tiltakozott. – Ezt el kell koboznom – fordult Matsumotohoz.

- Miért is? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét. Csak az ő kis kapitányának volt joga az ilyesmihez.

- Mert prefektus vagyok, és tiltja a szabályzat, hogy alkoholt hozz az iskolába – a palackért nyúlt, de Matsumoto eldugta a háta mögött. – A tanároknak is szólnom kell. Nem elég, hogy alkoholt hozol az iskolába, de kiskorúnak is adsz belőle.

- Még a húgaim is kóstolták már – nyugtatta meg Ichigo. – Csak pár korty volt.

- Ugyan már! – nógatta Renji. – Ez csak egy kis szaké. Ez még nem olyan nagy baj.

- Nem olyan nagy baj? Csak pár korty? – hitetlenkedett Hermione. – De ez alkohol!

- Nem mondod – Hitsugaya halványan elmosolyodott. Egész szórakoztató volt a helyzet. – Őszintén, mit gondoltál, amikor koccintottunk? Hogy víz van benne?

- Nem, de nem gondoltam, hogy alkohol. Prefektusként kötelességünk megóvni a diákokat – jelentette ki Hermione ellent mondást nem tűrően.

- Megóvni? – nevetett Ikkaku. – Matsumotonak sokkal több palacktól sincs semmi baja, akkor ez az egy meg se kottyan neki.

- Na! Ez nem volt szép! – nyafogott Matsumoto.

- Matsumoto. Szabadulj meg attól a palacktól – bár mennyire is szórakoztatónak tűnt ez a vita, szerette volna elkerülni, hogy még a megérkezésük előtt megbüntessék őket.

A hadnagy vállat vont.

- Igenis! – Hátra vetett fejjel igyekezett benyakalni az egészet.

- Baka – sziszegett az orra alatt Hitsugaya.

Hermione leesett állal és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Matsumotora, ahogy egy hajtásra megitta az egészet.

- Azt a rohadt… - Ront lenyűgözte ez a teljesítmény. Senkit nem látott még így inni. De, ha elmeséli Georgenak és Frednek, hogy mit ivott, meg fognak sárgulni az irigységtől.

- Ezt nem teheted! – kiabálta Hermione.

Matsumoto elégedett sóhajjal tette le a palackot.

- A Taicho mondta – védekezett.

- Engem ne keverj bele! – csattant fel Hitsugaya.

- Én csak parancsot teljesítettem!

- Dehogy is! Nem azt mondtam!

- De igen!

- Dugulj el!

- Egy egész üveggel ivott meg! – Hermione képtelen volt ép ésszel felfogni, hogy nem zavarja egyiküket se Matsumoto viselkedése. – Nem lesz baja?

- De hogy – rázta meg a fejét Renji. – Ez csak egy üveg volt. Hisagival mindig az asztal alá iszik mindkettőnket.

- Ti tényleg ihattok? – kérdezte Ron.

- Nem mindegyikünk, de igen, ihatunk – válaszolta Rukia. – Aki már nagykorú.

Hermione értetlen arccal nézett végi rajtuk. Most hogy így mondja, némelyikük tényleg sokkal idősebbnek tűnt, mint tizenöt. Sőt, tizennyolcnál is. Toshiro és Rukia inkább fiatalabbnak tűntek.

- De hogyan?

- Más az iskolarendszer – magyarázta higgadtan Hitsugaya. Belátta, hogy muszáj valamit mondania a kitalált iskolájukról. A Shinigami Akadémiáról nem beszélhettek. – Nálunk teljesítmény szerint osztják be a diákokat.

- Értem – bólintott Hermione. – De te nem vagy akkor is túl fiatal?

Ron egyet értően bólogatott.

Hitsugaya a halántékát dörzsölgette. Tolakodó idióták.

- Jól teljesítek, ennyi.

- Vagy csak apuci segít – szúrta közbe Ron.

Ichigo szívesen lekevert volna egyet annak a kölyöknek, de tudta, hogy egy ilyen kölyök meg se kottyan Hitsugyanak. Megsérteni pedig nem akarta, hogy feleslegesen védi. Ha baj lenne Ikkaku vagy a többiek már régen beverték volna képét. Hiszen legutóbb is rászóltak, hogy had intézze el csak ő a saját problémáit, hiszen nem véletlenül lett kapitány.

- Senki sem segített, mindent magam értem el! – Miért jön mindenki ezzel? Már az akadémián is ezzel vádolták. Pletykákat terjesztettek róla, hogy a Főkapitány vagy Ukitake szerelem gyereke, és a hátérből segít neki. Ukitaket még szórakoztatta is a dolog. Örömmel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy van egy fia. Yamamotot viszont nem. Komoly büntetést helyezett kilátásba annak, aki még egyszer szóba meri hozni a dolgot. Egy nyilatkozatott is kiadott, hogy nincs semmilyen rokoni, vagy baráti kapcsolatban vele.

- Ron nem úgy gondolta – Hermione tisztában volt vele, hogy elveszette az irányítást a pohárköszöntőnél. Hasonlóan gondolkodott, mint Hitsugaya, és nem akarta, hogy rosszbenyomást tegyenek a cserediákokra. Ha őket megbüntetik az alkohol miatt, de nyíltan kigúnyolják egyiküket, a hatalmukat demonstrálva, aláássák a saját tekintélyüket és becsületüket.

- Még véded Mione? Biztos csak apuci meg anyuci gazdag. El van telve magával. – Ron láthatóan nem érzékelte a kupéban lévő feszültséget. Bár egyikőjük sem szólt bele a vitába, de mind kezdték érezni, hogy ideje lenne rendbe tenni vele a dolgokat. - Hallod, hogy beszél?

- És téged is! – ripakodott rá Hermione. Torkig volt Ron ellenségeskedésével.

Ron tátogott. Nem számított arra, hogy Hermione ellene fordul.

- De hát…

Hermione összepréselte az ajkait, messze túlszárnyalva McGalagony professzor teljesítményét. Nagyon mérges volt Ronra. Toshiro valóban kicsit hetvenkedő volt, de nem érdemelte meg azt, amit Ron csinált. Hiszen még semmit sem tett ellenük.

- Szerintem az lenne a legjobb ha, mind újra kezdenénk az egészet, és elfelejtenénk a pohárköszöntőt, és a nézeteltéréseinket.

- Rendben – biccentett Hitsugaya. – Valóban ez a legjobb megoldás – értett egyet a lánnyal.

- Ugye nincs harag? – nézett végig a társaságon idegesen Hermione. Annak ellenére, hogy nem neki szólt, ő érezte a gyilkos indulatokat, amik a cserediákoktól áramlottak Ron felé. – Köszönöm, Toshiro.

- Nincs – mondta Hitsugaya. Ha minden ilyenért kardot rántott volna, már végzett volna a Lelkek Világnak felével. Mindig túl tudott lépni az ilyesmiken. – És leköteleznél, ha Hitsugayanak hívnál.

- Na, mi mondtam? – csapott le rá Ron. – Beképzelt aranyvérű. Azt hiszi, mert nemesi családból van, nem is szólíthatjuk a keresztnevén. Mind beképzelt kretének!

- Hé! Vigyáz a szádra! – förmedt rá Rukia. Már koránt sem tűnt, olyan édesnek és ártatlannak. – Én is nemes vagyok!

- Nem vagyok nemes – tette karba a kezét Hitsugaya. – Csak így kívánja az illem. Japánban csak a rokonok, vagy közeli barátok hívhatnak a keresztneveden. Azzal, hogy a vezetékneveden hívod a másikat, megadod neki a tiszteletet.

- Értjük – bólogatott Hermione, és elkezdte kituszkolni Ront az ajtón. Minél hamarabb el akart menni innen. Ha maradnak biztos volt benne, hogy Ron nem fogja csukva tartani azt a nagy száját. – Viszlát, és köszönjük a magyarázatott Tos… Hitsugaya. És a szakét, pedig felejtsétek el, semmi gond.

- Viszlát! – integetett Orihime és Matsumoto.

A többiek csak sötéten néztek rájuk. Rukia pedig duzzogva ült a helyén. Szimpatikusnak találta ezeket a gyerekeket, de a fiú neveletlen viselkedése felháborító volt.

- Eh, szemtelen egy kölyök – dörmögte Ikkaku. – Kár, hogy nem otthon vagyunk. A kapitány már megmutatta volna ki a főnök.

- Igen, igen – értett egyet vele Yumichika.

- De az a lány egész kedves volt – vont vállat Matsumoto. – Furcsa, de kedves.

- Idióták.

- Ugyan taicho, - legyintett Matsumoto. - ne légy már mindig ennyire komoly.

- Csak azért mondod ezt, mert megúsztad – jegyzete meg Renji.

Matsumoto a fejét rázva tiltakozott.

- Ez nem igaz!

- Matsumoto, ugye nincs több dugi piád? – Hitsugaya nagyon feszültnek érezte magát, és nagyon remélte, hogy Matsumoto nem készül további szabálysértésre az alkoholt illetően. Abban az esetben kénytelen lenne rajta levezetni a feszültséget.

- Eh… ööö… Ninncs… Ez biztos…

Matsumoto sápadt arcát látva, biztos volt az ellenkezőjében. Lassan ördögien elvigyorodott.

OOOOOO

- Micsoda egy felfuvalkodott hólyag! – csapott öklével a tenyerébe Ron. – Oh, majd meglátod, hogy ez a kis görcs a Mardekárban végzi. Láttad, hogy, néz ki? Tiszta Mardekár! Mordon is megmondta.

- Ugyan már! Rémszem Mordon minden sarkon gonosz varázslókat lát – ellenkezett Hermione.

A vonat folyosóján sétáltak, Harryt és Ginnyit keresve.

Ron elhúzta a száját.

- De láttad, hogy viselkednek? És a szaké!

- Te akartál még inni belőle! – Ron szabadkozva vállat vont, de Hermione még nem fejezte be. – A pohárköszöntő részben az én felelősségem is. El is akartam venni tőle.

- De nem adta – mutatott rá a tényre Ron.

- Igaz – bólintott Hermione. – De te feltétlen szükségét érezted, hogy sértegesd Hitsugayat.

- Mert megérdemli! – vágta rá azonnal.

Hermione a fiú vállába bokszolt.

- Ron! Ő még csak egy gyerek!

- És láttad, hogy már hogyan viselkedik? Láttad te is, hogy beszélt szegény Matsumotoval?

Hermione mérgesen összepréselte az ajkait.

- Csodálom, hogy emlékszel a nevére, miután végig csak a melleit bámultad!

- Csodálatosak voltak – mondta álmodozva Ron, észre sem véve Hermione dühös horkantását. – Oh, hacsak az én barátnőm lenne.

- Na persze – sziszegte Hermione.

- Nem is értem mit foglalkozik azzal a kisgörccsel… Ah! – torpant meg az egyik kupé előtt. – Meg vannak Harryék. Ne tudjátok meg mi történt velünk – ült le Harry mellé. – Találkoztunk azzal a fehér hajú kiskölyökkel – bontott ki egy csoki békát.

- Milyen? Tényleg olyan, szörnyű, mint ahogy Mordon mondja, vagy rosszabb? – kérdezte Harry.

- Rosszabb, mint Malfoy. Ugyan olyan kékvérű önelégült parancsolgatós fattyú. Megköveteli, hogy a vezeték nevén szólítsuk – mesélte háborogva Ron.

- Mert japánban ez a szokás – szúrta közbe rosszallóan Hermione.

- Duma. És láttad azokat a fickókat, akik vele voltak? Lefogadom, hogy ők a gorillái – lovalta bele magát Ron, Hermione csak fáradtan sóhajtott. – De vele ezerszer szebb csajok vannak, mint Malfoyal. Kettőnek ekkora melle van – mutatta meg magán.

- Ron! – kiáltott rá egyszerre Hermione és Ginny egyszerre.

Harry csak nevetett barátja bohóckodásán.

- Majd íratni fogok vele! – tervezgette Ron. – Kicsi görcs vagyok.

- Ron! Ezt nem teheted! Nem ezért lettél prefektus – ripakodott rá Hermione.

Harrynek ismét eszébe jutott, mit mondtak az ikrek Ronról. Magában mosolygott, de gyorsan elszégyellte magát.

- Valóban a vezeték nevén illik szólítani az osztálytársadat Japánban - mondta Luna az újságja mögül. – És különben sem fogja megtenni. A japánok nagyon büszkék.

Ron csak pislogott. Fogalma sem volt, ki ez a lány.

- Te ezt honnan tudod? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Tavaly jártunk Japánban, az apámmal – bújt elő az újságja mögül Luna. – Lidérceket kerestünk.

- Mik azok a lidércek? – érdeklődött Harry.

Luna rá bámult, Harry pedig kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a tekintette alatt.

- Olyan szörnyek, akik elragadnak a világukba, és felfalják a lelkedet.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Azonnal a dementorok rémlettek fel benne.

- Akár egy dementor – adott hangot a gondolatainak.

- Mivel azok – jelentette ki szárazon Hermione. – Olyan, hogy lidércek, nincsenek.

Harry hátra dőlt az ülésén. Kavarogtak a gondolatai. Főleg a japán cserediákok körül. Vajon azaz ősz hajú gyerek tényleg gonosz lenne? Vajon Voldemortnak dolgozik? Vagy magának, Mardekár Malázárnak a reinkarnációja?

OOOOOO

Miután a két gyerek távozott, csendben ültek. Nem volt túl sok kedvük beszélgetni. Matsumoto egy félórás hüppögés után feladta, csak dühösen bámulta a kapitányát. Számára minden oka meg volt a haragra, hiszen Hitsugaya letiltotta az alkoholról. Ezt pedig csak nagyon kevés alkalommal tette meg, és még kevesebbszer tartatta be vele igazán.

Körülbelül egy óra múlva újra nyílt az ajtó és egy szőke fiú lépett be rajta. Mögötte pedig két nagydarab fiú.

A szőke fiú is, csak úgy, mint az előzőek, fekete talárt és ezüst jelvényt viselt. Végig nézett rajtuk, és tekintette meg állapodott a kapitányon. Hitsugayahoz lépett és kezet nyújtott.

- Draco Malfoy vagyok.

Hitsugaya unott arccal megrázta a kezét.

- Toshiro Hitsugaya. Hitsugayanak fogsz nevezni – nem volt kedve ismét végig zongorázni egy, az előzőhöz hasonló beszélgetésen, és inkább a lényegre tért.

Draco Malfoy ellentétben a másik fiúval, cseppet sem háborodott föl.

- Látom hasonlóak vagyunk – mosolyodott el elégedetten.

- Kik a társaid? – vetett egy kósza pillantást a két fiúra Hitsugaya. A két fiú bambán álltak ott, erősen koncentrálva arra, hogy megfélemlítőnek tűnjenek. Nevetséges.

- Crak és Monstro – mosolygott tovább Malfoy. – Nemesi családból származol, igaz? Nincs kedved átülni hozzánk? Elmagyaráznám, hogy kikkel érdemes barátkozni.

Hitsugaya szemei összeszűkültek, volt valami ebben a fiúba, ami taszította.

- Megtisztelő az ajánlatod, de attól tartók nincs szükségem rá.

Malfoy felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Miért is?

Hitsugayanak eszébe jutott az anyja, és a szedett-vetett emberei, akikre olyan büszke.

- Mert nem az a fajta vagyok, akire gondolsz.

Malfoy vonásai megkeményedtek, Hitsugaya válaszára.

- Félvér vagy, vagy a családod aranyvérű, de lecsúszott mugli imádó? – hangjából sugárzott a megvetés.

- A vérem vörös, mint bárkié – felelte Hitsugaya fagyosan.

- Szóval így gondolkodsz? – húzta megvető félmosolyra az ajakait Malfoy. – Ha így van, akkor valóban nincs dolgunk egymással. – Megfordult, hogy dühös tekintetek kereszttűzében távozzon, de a kupé ajtajában még visszafordult. – Ha a Mardekárba kerülsz, jobb, ha át gondolod a dolgokat.

- Nem hiszem, hogy szükség lesz erre.

- Ilyen az, amikor két nemes, szóváltásba keveredik – gondolkozott fen hangon Renji. - Még a hangjukat sem emelik föl, mégis megfenyegetik egymást.

- Nem vagyok nemes – húzta el a száját Hitsugaya. Valóban elkezdte unni ezt a hisztériát a származása körül.

- De ő nem azt mondta, hogy… - kezdte Rukia, de Hitsugaya félbe szakította.

- Azt mondta, hogy sosem érezte magát igazán annak.

- Rendben, barmok, ideje átöltözni – állt fel Matsumoto.

- Matsumoto, nagyon remélem, hogy engem nem soroltál a barmok közé – csikorgatta a fogát Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto felnevetett. Képtelen volt haragudni a kapitányára sokáig. Bár még ezt visszaadja neki, valamikor…

- Ugyan már, taicho!

Alig öltötték magukra az egyen ruhájukat, a vonat megállt. Az ablakból látták, hogy talárba öltözött, izgatott diákok lepik el a peront.

- Szerinted vigyük magunkkal a csomagjainkat? - fordult Hitsugayahoz Ichigo.

- Nem, mások sem teszik – felelte a kapitány.

Leszáltak a vonatról, és egy kicsi, zömök nő kiabált a peronon.

- Első évesek, cserediákok ide! Kövessetek!

Egy ösvényen elvezette őket egy tóhoz, aminek a túlpartján egy hatalmas és lenyűgöző szépségű középkori vár állt.

A tó partján csónakok várakoztak a diákokra. Elfoglaltak két csónakot, és a hajók maguktól megindultak a vízen.

- Mi a…? – állt fel Ichigo az ingatag csónakban.

- Ülj már le, idióta! – kiáltott rá Rukia a csónak szélébe kapaszkodva.

- De hát hogyan? – folytatta Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-kun! – Orihime rémülten felkiáltott, amikor a csónak veszélyes megingott. Azzal fenyegetve a benne ülőket, hogy felborul.

- Baka! Bizonyára varázslat működteti – szólt át a másik csónakból Hitsugaya. - Ülj le!

- Igen - ült vissza a helyére Ichigo.

A csónak zökkenve állt meg a tóparton. Mikor mindenki kikászálódott a csónakból, a nő a várhoz vezette őket.

A várkapuban egy szigorú arcú nő állt. Palack zöld talárt és csúcsos süveget viselt.

- Üdvözöllek titeket Roxfortban.

- Yo! Én is örülök!

Én Ront szeretem, bár a negyedik könyvben kicsit csalódtam benne, de ezt kinézném belőle. Főleg ha telebeszélik a fejét.


	5. Egy váratlan vendég és a beosztás

Sziasztok! Először is elnézést a késésért… Nem volt energiám felgépelni…

Nos, Hugicám Kon perverziója már a Bleach része. És a zsenitojást pedig valóban mondta már rá. Az a hogyan kezdődött storynak már többször neki futottam, de egyszerűen nem tudom jól elkezdeni, bár a mostani egész ígéretes.

Shira: Köszönöm szépen:d Jó hallani, vagyis olvasni. Következőre már nem kell ennyit várni.

Miku-chan: Köszönöm! Kíváncsi voltam, hogyan fognak erre reagálni.:d, de úgy olvasom felesleges volt aggódnom. Fejezet hamarosan lesz megint, mert az már érdekesebb is lesz, így könnyebb gépelni.

Anime fan: Köszönöm! Nem sokára lesz. Igyekszem, de tényleg. És mindent bele adok:d

Amanuet: Köszönöm! Valóban, de egy-két jót olvastam. Többnyire valami fagyos szívűnek akarják beállítani. Az ilyentől megmarom magam. Porosodik, mert lusta vagyok gépelni, pedig már egy füzet majdnem tele van vele. A helyesírás… ennél jobban nem megy. Állandó bétát meg még nem találtam.

Asezuna: Köszönöm! De ne a szótárt használnád, hanem webfordítót. Én is azt használom, mert magyarba elég gyér a felhozatal. Mondjuk angolba is. Folytatásban nem lesz hiány, mert van egy csomó fejezet, csak füzetben…

Nagyrajong15: Nagyon szívesen és köszönöm! Lesz folytatás. Még ebbe a hónapban fel akarom rakni a következőt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Egy váratlan vendég és a beosztás

A nő a diákokkal együtt döbbenten fordultak a hang tulajdonosának az irányába.

Egy magas, hosszú feketehajú nő állt, nem messze a diákoktól. A haját felkötötte egy lófarokba a fejbúbján. Az arca sovány és a vonásai finomak voltak. A szemei pedig türkiz zöldek és ragyogóak. Tradicionális, fekete színű, japán kimonót és nadrágot viselt. Fehér köntöst és zoknikat viselt, és egy háncs szandált. Ball kezét pedig az övébe tűzött kard markolatán nyugtatta.

- Konichiwa! – hajolt meg. – Miyako Kosegawa vagyok!

- Hogy… - motyogta sápadtan a szigorú arcú nő. – Hogy jutott be ide?

A nő szabadkozva lengette a kezét.

- Csak besétáltam.

- Na de a védőmágia!

Kosegawa megnyugtatóan elmosolyodott.

- Nem okozott gondot, ne aggódjon.

Mindenki döbbenten nézze, a szigorú arcú nő először csak tátogni tudott.

- Mondja meg, mit akar itt? – találta meg végül a hangját.

- Elnézést nem akarok én zavarni, csak látni akartam a fiam beosztását – mosolygott tovább Kosegawa.

- Nem emlékszem egy Kosegawa nevű diákra sem – rázta meg a fejét a nő.

- Azért, mert Hitsugaya az apja nevét viseli – magyarázta kedélyesen.

A nő meglepetten nézett Kosegawara.

- Hitsugaya? Az egyik cserediák? Hol van?

- Itt vagyok – lépett előre Hitsugaya. Az ingerültségtől az egyik szemöldöke finoman rángatózni kezdett.

- Igaz, hogy ez a nő az anya? – sétált le a lépcsőn a nő. Egyenesen Kosegawa és Hitsugaya közé.

- Attól tartok.

- Hé!

- Ez akkor sem megengedett – tiltakozott a nő. – A szülőknek nem…

- Én vagyok a kísérőjük, és van egy fontos üzenetem a diákoknak.

- Maga a kísérő tanár? Nem a diákokkal kellett volna utaznia?

- Elég nagyok, és dolgom volt – vont vállat Kosegawa. – És híreim vannak a testvére állapotáról.

- A testvére? Beteg? – a nő szigorú arca hirtelen megenyhült.

- Igen, nagyon beteg a szegény kicsi lány. Válthatnék velük párszót? – kérdezte ártatlan arccal.

- Beszélek az igazgatóval – mondta a nő.

- Dumbledore-sama már tud rólam – legyintett Kosegawa. – McGalagony-san, folytassa csak nyugodtan, én csak állok itt.

McGalagony professzor két kedve nézte a nőt. Volt benne valami igazán gyanús.

- Rendben. – Újra diákokhoz fordult. – A nevem McGalagony professzor. Én vagyok Roxfort igazgatóhelyettese, és a Griffindél házvezető tanára. Ma van a beosztási bankettjük, amin be fogják osztani önöket a házaikba. A Griffindélbe, a Mardekárba, a Hugrabugba és a Hollóhátba. A Beosztási ceremónia rendkívül fontos mivel, az itt töltött évek során a házuk lesz a családjuk. Az eredményeikkel pontokat szerezhetnek a házaiknak, a szabályszegéseikkel pedig el is veszíthetik azokat. Az a ház pedig, ami a legtöbb pontot gyűjti össze, az elnyeri a házkupát. Most pedig kövessenek. – Felment a lépcsőn, és belépett a hatalmas kapun.

A diákok követék őt az előcsarnokon keresztül, ahol bekísérte őket egy terembe.

- Hamarosan behívják önöket a Nagyterembe. Először az elsősöket, majd a cserediákokat. Addig nyugodtan tudnak beszélgetni – fordult Kosegawahoz, aztán elsietett.

A diákok izgatottan sugdolóztak a beosztásról, és a japán cserediákokról. Nem sokkal később nyílt az ajtó és McGalagony kihívta az elsősöket a Nagyterembe.

- Most már nyugodtan tudunk beszélgetni – mosolyodott el Kosegawa-sama.

- Miért kockáztatsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hitsugaya.

- Lakhelyemet tekintve azok a baglyok kilőve – magyarázta vidáman. – A pokollepkékre pedig nem akartam bízni, azokat a híreket, amit hoztam – komorodott el a hangja.

- Hinamori? – lehelte Hitsugaya. A hangja tele volt fájdalommal.

Kosegawa vigasztalóan nézett a fiára.

- A teste egészséges, de a lelke… csak arra sikerült rá jönnöm, hogy nem hollowfication. Amiről nem tudom, hogy jó vagy rossz – magyarázta szomorúan. – Az állapota jelenleg stabil.

- Köszönöm – biccentett Hitsugaya.

- Urahara-sannal együtt dolgozunk a dolgon és igyekszünk bármilyen megoldást találni. Ha van bármilyen megoldás, mi meg fogjuk találni. – A szemeiben bizakodás tükröződött.

- Kaptunk más üzenetet is? – Renji nagyon aggódott Hinamori miatt, de úgy érezte, ha nem váltanak témát meg fog fulladni.

Kosegawa megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi különös. A Lelkek világában minden rendben van. Hála Hime-chan csodálatos gyógyító képességeinek – mosolygott melegen a lányra.

Orihime elvörösödött.

- Ugyan, én csak…

- Ne becsüld alá magad – szólt rá szigorúan Hitsugaya. – Ha te nem lennél, Hinamorinak esélye sem lenne. És én sem lennék most itt – szegte le a fejét.

- Igen, nem fogom – motyogta Orihime még jobban elpirulva.

- Nos, hogy mindenki javarészt felgyógyult, és Las Noches elpusztult, mi is nyugodtabbak vagyunk. A Lidércek el vannak foglalva a saját hatalmi harcaikkal. Én pedig a kilencedik osztag kapitánya lettem, és besegítek a tízedik osztagnak is, amíg vissza nem térsz – mesélt tovább Kosegawa. – Az újonnan alakult 46 tanácsa persze bele akar pofázni minden be. Vigyázzatok, mit csináltok, mert ezek a fejeteket veszik. Nagyon szigorítani akarnak a dolgokon – fejezte be szomorúan.

- Jöjjön – nyitotta ki az ajtót McGalagony professzor.

- Nos, kezdődjön a móka! – csapta össze a kezeit Kosegawa. – Sok szerencsét fiúk, lányok! – mosolygott rájuk szélesen. – Ideje elfoglalnom a helyem a tanári asztalnál – lépett be a Nagyterembe.

Mind idegesen léptek be a Nagyterembe. Mindenki őket bámulta, és félhangosan sugdolóztak. Főleg Hitsugayaról. Nem egy helyről hallották, hogy „fagyos" és „nézzétek azt a fehérhajú gyereket", „remélem nem, ide kerül" kifejezéseket. Ichigo csodálta ezért Hitsugayat. Alig lépett be máris gúnyolódnak rajta, mégis felszegett fejjel sétál, mintha nem is hallaná.

Kosegawa már ott ült a tanári asztalnál egy rózsaszín ruhás vénlány és egy fekete, zsíros hajú fickó közt.

- Egyenként szólítom magukat, és aki hallja a nevét, az leül arra a székre és a fejére teszi a kalapot – magyarázta McGalagony professzor.

Mind bólintottak, hogy megértették.

- ABARAI, RENJI – kezdte a felolvasást.

Renji kisétált a számár apró székhez, és a fejére tette a kalapot. Valószínűleg ő volt az első, akinek nem csúszott a szemébe a kalap.

- Lássuk csak, mi van itt? – szólalt meg egy idegen, ám de barátságos hang a fejében.

- Ki a fene vagy, te? – gondolta idegesen Renji.

- Oh, én a Teszlek Süveg. Én osztom be a diákokat.

- És ezt higgyük is el? – szólt közbe Zabimaru.

- Egy másik lélek? – mondta a kalap vidáman. – Ha nem tévedek, te egy shinigami vagy, és ő a zanpaktod?

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte egyszerre Renji és Zabimaru.

- Látok ezt-azt – felelte a kalap pironkodva. – De térjünk át inkább a beosztásra. Látok itt tudásszomjat, talán a Hollóhát? Nem, nem. Rengeteg bátorságot és hűséget is látok. Bármit megtennél, hogy meg véd a barátaidat.

- Öh, igen – motyogta Renji.

- Akkor legyen hát, a GRIFFENDÉL! – kiáltott a mondat végét a Nagyteremnek.

Renji felállt és megindult, a hangosan éljenző griffindél asztalhoz.

- A Süveg! – kiáltott rá McGalagony professzor.

Renji fülig vörösödve. Rohant vissza a székhez, és tette rá a kalapot. A diákok hangos nevetésével kisérve.

- Ayesagawa, Yumichika!

Yumichika is leült, és mélyet sóhajtva tette a fejébe a kalapot.

- Ez mennyire ronda – motyogta az orra alatt.

- Ez nem volt túl szép – szólt rá megrovóan egy a hang s fejében.

Yumichika lemerevedett.

- Ki volt az?

- Én nem – mondta a zankpaktoja.

- Én vagyok, a Teszlek Süveg, és most beosztalak téged.

Yumichika meg sem tudott szólalni.

- Nos, elég sok hiúság van itt, de rengeteg bátorságot is. Legyen a GRIFFINDÉL! – kiáltotta

Yumichika levette és gondosan a székre helyezte. Hangos tapsvihar kíséretében ült le Renji mellé.

- Hitsugaya, Toshiro!

Hitsugaya is oda sétált a székhez, miközben igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a külsejére tett megjegyzéseket.

- Nézd, hogy néz ki!

- Tiszta Mardekár.

- Tutira, oda fogok kerülni.

Leült és a fejére tett a kalapot. Az öreg süveg, pedig a szemébe csúszott. Pontosabban eltűnt benne a fél feje.

- Oh, ez a legragyogóbb elme, amit évek óta láttam! – hallott egy vidám hangot a fejében. Bizonyára a kalap egy mesterséges lélek.

- Jól gondolod – halotta a kalap vidám, kedves hangját.

- Te osztod be a diákokat az alapján, amit látsz? – jelentette ki Hitsugaya, mint inkább kérdezte.

- Védekezzek? – készségeskedett Hyorinmaru.

- Nem szükséges. Nem akar bántani minket – nyugtatta meg Hitsugaya.

- Igen, én – helyeselt a kalap. – Azonban, arról, hogy mit látok mágia köt. Nem beszélhetek róla senkinek – válaszolt Hitsugaya fel nem tett kérdésére.

- Értem.

- Nézzük csak. Látok itt tudást, tudásszomjat, kedvességet, elfogadást, bátorságot és rengetek szomorúságot – fejezte be elszomorodva a kalap.

Hitsugaya idegesen nyelt egyet. Nem szerette, ha bárki a lelkében vájkál.

- Hova is tegyelek téged? Talán a Hugrabugraba? Nem A Hollóhátba …? Nézzük csak, nézzük csak. Mindent megtennél azokért, akiket szeretsz. Bármiről lemondanál… - morfondírozott a kalap. - Nagyon nemes szíved van.

Hitsugaya érezte, hogy Hyorinmaru szégyenkezve visszahúzódik. Keserű emlékeket ébresztett bennük

- Azonban most konkrét céllal vagytok itt – folytatta a kalap összeesküvőhangon.

A kapitány hálás volt, hogy a kalap eltakarja az arca nagy részét, így a diákok nem látták azt, hogy kiül rá a meglepetés.

- Te tudod? - bukott ki belőle a kérdés akaratlanul.

A kalap kuncogott. Úgy tűnt nagyon is élvezi a helyzetet.

- Persze, hiszen én bele látok a diákok fejébe. Itt szögezném le – jelentette ki ünnepélyesen a kalap. – Jelenleg ti mind a diákok vagytok, és a diákokat köteles vagyok megvédeni.

Hitsugaya más esetben nem vallotta be volna be nyíltan, de valamelyest megnyugodott. A kalapban azonban még nem bízott.

– Ne aggódj, nem fogom akadályozni a küldetéseteket vagy elárulni titeket – A kalap hangja megnyugtató próbált lenni, de a benne csengő izgatottság erősen rontott a dolgon.

- Úgy hiszem, hogy a neked megfelelő ház a GRIFFINDÉL!

Ő nem kapott olyan tapsot, mint előző társai. Szenvtelen arccal ült le melléjük. Sosem mutatta ki, hogy mennyire fáj, de most nem ez érdekelte. A kalap szavain gondolkozott. Először is, ő egy módosított lélek, a másik már mindent tudott. Valószínűleg Renjitől és Yummichikától. Aggasztó volt, hogy könnyedén belelátott a fejükbe.

Renji átnyúlt Yumichika mögött és vállon veregette és rávigyorgott.

- Gratulálunk, tachiou!

- Üdv nálunk - mosolygott Yumichika.

- Inoue, Orihime!

Orihime kisétált a székhez. Rengeteg fiú kísérő tekintette alatt.

- Oh, látom. Te is olyan vagy, mint a barátaid. Kedves, önfeláldozó és bátor! Legyen a GRIFFINDÉL! – kiáltotta, hogy Orihimének felocsúdni sem volt ideje.

Orihime sokkal nagyobb tapsot kapott, mint Renji vagy Yummichika. Pedig leginkább csak a fiúk tapsoltak. Egy-két lány inkább irigynek és féltékenynek tűnt.

Meglepődött, ám de mosolygó arccal ült le Hitsugya mellé az asztal végére.

- Toshiro-kun! Egyházba kerültünk! – tapsolt boldogan és a fiúra mosolygott.

- Remek – bólintott Hitsugaya szenvtelenül. Belül viszont mosolygott. Amíg a lánynál vendégeskedett, megkedvelte a zagyvaságaival, és hatalmas szívével együtt. A főztjét még most is utálta. A kalap választásán meg sem lepődött. Szóval ez jelentette azt, hogy nem fogja őket akadályozni. Ennyi erővel, akár ki is kiabálhatnál. Az sem lenne ennyire feltünnő.

- Kuchiki Rukia!

Rukia vidám mosollyal sétált ki és tette a fejére a kalapot. Eddig minden simán ment, és ha Hitsugaya taichou sem aggódik, akkor meg pláne.

- Ismét egy bátor kis fej! – kiáltotta egy vidám hang a fejében.

- Célzol valamire? – komorodott el Rukia. Most már tényleg változtatni kéne a frizuráján.

- Á nem! Csak… – szabadkozott a kalap. – Bátor és okos vagy. Szóval legyen a GRIFFINDÉL!

Rukia sértődötten tette le a kalapot, és leült Orihimevel szemben. Duzzogva könyökölt az asztalra. Azt őt éljenző kiabálással és hangos tapssal sem törődött.

- Az a dög kicsinek nevezte a fejem! – panaszkodott Orihimének.

- Ez nem igaz! – rázta meg a fejét helytelenítő leg Orihime. – Rukia-sannak szép, arányos feje van – magyarázta a mutató ujját lengetve.

- Szerintem inkább nagy – jegyezte meg Renji vigyorogva.

Rukia hozzá vágott egy kupát.

Renji elhajolt, és a kupa ártalmatlanul koppant a márványpadlón.

- Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigo nyugodtan sétált ki és ült le. Hisz a barátai már átestek a dolgon és nem történt semmi.

- Nézzük mi van itt – szólalt meg egy hang a fejében. Nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia, hogy ki az. – Van itt bátorság, védelmező vagy…

- Ki a rák vagy? – nyomult előre Hichigo.

A sértő kérdést dermedt csönd fogadta.

- Soha a pályafutásom alatt nem történt ilyen, hegy egy emberen belül két személyiség legyen. Ráadásul, két különböző házba tartozzanak.

- Ne vergődjél!

- Csak engem kell elhelyezni – mondta Ichigo.

- Egy francokat! Engem helyez! – vihogott Hichigo.

– Én vagyok itt a főnök!- kiabálta Ichigo.

- Mióta? – bődült el a lidércéne.

- Amióta én vagyok itt az első, és amióta Királynak szólítasz! – vágott vissza Ichigo.

- Akkor szavazzunk!

- Ez nem demokrácia! – kiabált vele Ichigo.

Hichigo pedig sértődötten hallgatott el.

A kalap pedig türelmesen várt.

- Nos, akkor ha csak téged kell elhelyezni, legyen a …

- Állj! – kiabált közbe Hichigo. – Csak annyit mondj meg, engem hova raknál?

- Rendben – sóhajtott a kalap fáradtan. – Téged a Mardekárba…

- Haha! Kimondtad! Oda megyünk! – nevetett Hichigo sivalkodva.

- Te most szórakozol velem? – a kalap hangján enyhe ingerültség érződött.

- Naná! – mondta önelégülten Hichigo. – Hé! Király! Naa! – kiabált, amikor Ichigo erővel elnyomta.

- Mit is akartál mondani az előbb? – Ichigo igyekezett olyan ártatlannak tűnni, amennyire csak lehetséges.

- GRIFFINDÉL! – vágta rá a kalap.

Ichigo leült Rukia mellé. Ez az egészkezdett igazán fárasztó lenni. Bár örült, hogy a barátaival lehet – elég magányos lett volna egy idegen országban, még egy másik osztályban is – nosztalgikus volt a gondolat, hogy az egész olyan lesz, mint a saját osztályában. Mindenki kortól függetlenül az ő osztályában.

- Mi tartott eddig? – vonta kérdőre Rukia.

- Nem is tartott sokáig! – védekezett Ichigo.

- Hallgassatok – szólt rájuk Hitsugaya. Szerette volna nyugodtan végig nézni a beosztást. Nem mintha meglepő eredményre számítana, de a tanárok és diákok reakciói érdekelte. Na meg a kalap lélekenergiáit fürkészte. Teljesen más volt, mint Kon Valahogy komolyabbnak tűnt, határozottan unatkozónak. Érthető is ha csak ez az egy teendője van egész évben.

- Madarame Ikkaku!

Mind reménykedtek, hogy most nem fogja előadni a szerencse táncát.

Ikkaku kisétált, olyan peckesen amennyire csak lehetett. A feje megcsillant a fáklya fényben, mielőtt a kalapot a fejére tette. Őnelégülten várta, hogy mi fog történi.

- Nos, réged hova tegyelek? Bátorság az van bőven…

- Rakj oda, ahová Yummichikát… - jelentette ki Ikkaku.

- Persze - somolygott a kalap. – GRIFFINDÉL!

Ikkaku letette a kalapot és leült Ichigo mellé a griffindél asztal hangos tapsvihara közben.

- Matsmoto Rangiku!

Matsumoto utolsóként tette a fejére a kalapot. Az egész iskola fiú populációja feszülten figyelt. Több fiú is keresztbe tette az ujjait, sót szórt a háta mögé, különböző szerencse amulettekért nyúltak, hogy elősegítsék Matsumoto házukba jövetelét.

- Lusta vagyok, nem törődöm, de had kerüljek a kapitányhoz! – hadarta magában. – Nélkülem olyan magányos tud lenni – Utált távol lenni a kapitányától.

- Rendben – válaszolt jóindulatúan a kalap. – Ha így áll a dolog… GRIFFINDÉL!

Matsumoto fellélegzett a keblei pedig hullámzani kezdtek. Sok fiú örömére.

A Griffindél asztal hangos ovációba kezdett. Szinte fül süketítő volt.

Vidáman préselte magát Hitsugaya és Orihime közé. Karjait a fiú köré fonta és a melleihez szorította a fejét.

- Együtt Taichou! Mind együtt vagyunk! – nevetett felszabadultan.

- Hé! Baka! – Hitsugaya igyekezett szabadulni Matsumoto fojtogató öleléséből.

Két teljesen egyforma vörös hajú fiú hangosan kántálni kezdett.

- Nálunk vannak! Nálunk vannak!

A többi asztal csalódottnak tűnt, legfőbbképpen az utolsó asztalnál ülő szőke fiú. Ugyan az, aki a vonaton is beszélt velük.

Hitsugaya egy pillanatra a fiúra nézett. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezzel a fiúval még baj lesz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, Ron és Hermione végig kisérték az egész beosztást, de az új diákokat még nem látták sehol.

- Nézzétek! – mutatott előre Hermione.

Mindketten oda fordultak és látták, hogy az ajtón, amin az elsősök szoktak bejönni egy furcsa ruhás nő sietett ki. Nyomában pedig a cserediákok.

A nő úgy nézett ki, mintha most lépett volna ki egy japánról szóló történelemkönyvből. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy egy kardod hordott az övébe tűzve.

A nő a tanár asztalhoz sétált és megállt Doumbledore mellett. Suttogva váltottak pár szót és a nő leült Piton és Umbridge közé.

- Ki lehet ez? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Ron. – Talán az új SVK tanár? – fontolgatta.

- Nem hinném. Szerintem a diákokkal jött – nyújtogatta a nyakát Ginny.

- Vagy éppen japán mágiát fogunk tanulni! – lelkendezett Hermione. – Tudtátok, hogy kidónak nevezik a mágiát?

- GRIFFINDÉL!

- Úgy látom megkaptuk a vöröst – mosolygott Ginny.

A vörös hajú fiú a kalappal a fején indult meg az asztalhoz. McGalagony professzor rászólt és visszafordult, és fülig vörösödve tette le a kalapot. A Nagyterem remegett a nevetéstől.

- Na, kíváncsi vagyok, vajon ő hova kerül – bökött Ron az állával Toshiroura. – Nézd, milyen pökhendien áll ott.

Harry is a fiúra nézett, de szerinte nem pökhendi volt. Hogy milyen is volt, azt nem tudta megmondani. Igazából nem is érdekelte.

Időközben a másik fiú is a Griffindélbe került, és hangos üdvrivalgás kíséretében leült a vörös hajú mellé.

- Na, most jön. Mardekárba, a Mardekárba! – fonta össze az ujjait Ron. – Csak a Mardekárba kerüljön.

- Fiúk nézzétek! – mutatott Hermione a tanári asztalnál ülő nőre. Még mindig mosolygott, de a szemeiben vad tűz lobogott. Láthatóan nagyon érdekelte hova kerül a fehér hajú fiú.

- GRIFFINDÉL! – kiáltotta a kalap hosszas gondolkodás után.

- Oh, nane! – adott hangot a csalódottságának Ron.

Más is hasonló véleményen lehetett, mert gyér tapsot kapott. Ugyan azzal az üres kifejezéssel az arcán ült le az asztalukhoz. Társai mosolyogva gratuláltak neki, a vörös hajú még vállon is veregette.

A nő arcán egy pillanatra büszkeség látszott, de aztán visszatért az a fura mosoly.

- Hogy került ide? – panaszkodott Ron. – Biztos megbűvölte a kalapot.

Hermione ingerülten szólt rá.

- Ron! Te nem olvastad Roxfort történetét? A kalapot nem lehet befolyásolni.

- De ha ö Mardekár, akkor ő csinálta, nem? – hozott fel Ron meglepően ésszerű érveket. – Akkor azt is tudnia kell, hogyan kell befolyásolni.

- Szerintem egész helyes – mosolygott Ginny.

A bátya azonnal elvörösödött a haragtól, és a figyelme elterelődött Hermioneról.

- Közelébe se merj menni annak a fattyúnak!

Ginny csak vigyorgott rá.

- GRIFFINDÉL!

Ron felnézett és bárgyún vigyorogni kezdett.

- Ron te annyira… - csikorogta Hermione, de Ron észre sem vette.

- Ez a lány gyönyörű – támasztotta a tenyerébe az állát. – Csak azt nem tudom, mit eszik rajta.

- Ki tudja, talán gazdag – vont vállat Harry. Arra a fehér hajú kisgyerekre volt a legkevésbé kíváncsi.

Hamarosan a cserediákokat is beosztották a Griffindél házba.

Ron színtiszta irigységgel nézte Hitsugayat, ahogy Matsumoto a kebleihez szorítja a fejét.

Furcsa az volt, hogy mind ugyan abba a házba kerültek. Harry komolyan elgondolkozott azon, hogy igaz lehet, amit Ron mondott. A kalap nem szokott ilyen egy síkú lenni. Ha a fiú Mardekár, talán rávette a kalapot, hogy mind egy helyre kerüljenek. A gond az, hogy nem ő volt az első, akkor csak puszta véletlen lenne? Ha még sem, mi a célja?

Doumbledore felállt és a diákok elcsendesedtek.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit Roxfortban! – mondta mosolyogva. – Ez az év különleges, mert vendégül látunk nyolc diákot Japánból! Fogadjátok őket szeretettel – nézett végig a diákokon. – És had mutassak be egy elbűvölő hölgyet, aki elkísérte a diákokat – nyújtotta a kezét az ismeretlen nő felé. – Miyako Kosegawa!

A nő felállt és mosolyogva meghajolt.

- Megtiszteltetés találkozni veletek! – A hangja vidám, ámde acélos volt.

- És most pedig egyetek! – kiáltotta a fel Dombledoure. – Készültünk a vendégeink különleges étkeivel. Jó étvágyat! – ült le az igazgató, és az aranytányérokon a megszokott ételek mellet ismeretlen levesek és egyéb ételek jelentek meg. Elsőre furcsának tüntek, de az illatuk étvágygerjesztő.

Ron figyelte a diákokat, hogy kinek van bátorsága megkóstolni az új ételeket. A diákok többsége megpróbálkozott a japán ételekkel, de a cserediákok is megpróbálkoztak a helyi ízekkel. Ezért úgy döntött megpróbálkozik a levessel, de a hosszú leves tészták, minduntalan lecsúsztak a kanaláról.

- A francba, hogy tudják ezek megenni?

- Szerintem úgy – bökött Harry Ikkakura, aki pálcikákkal villámgyorsan tűntette el a rizsét.

- Azta – tátotta el a száját Ron.

- Ugyan az, mintha kínait rendelnél – vont vállat Hermione.

- Kínait? Rendelni? – nézett rá értetlenül Ron.

Hermione sóhajtott és mesélni kezdett a gyorséttermekről, és ételkirendelésről. Harry pedig Pitont nézte, ahogy kellemesen elbeszélget Kosegawaval. Milyen ember lehet az a nő, ha ilyen jól elcseveg a bájital tanárral.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miyako ismét a mellette ülő férfira mosolygott. Inkább, mint a varangyra. A férfi elfordult és eltökélten nézte a krumpliját.

- Mondja csak, kedves Miss. Kosegawa – nyekeregte Umridge. – Ismeri azt a fehér hajú fiút?

- Persze, Umbidge-san – mosolygott Miyako. Csak most ismerte meg, de már gyűlölte. Volt benne valami, ami taszította. – Ő a fiam – jelentette ki büszkén.

- Milyen érdekes – jegyezte meg negédesen. – Nem is egyezik a vezetéknevük.

Miyako arca megrándult a burkolt sértéstől.

- Ez azért van, mert házasság után megtartottam a nevem.

- Ez igazán érdekes – mosolygott tovább negédesen, de semmi kedves vagy édes nem volt benne.

Miyako igyekezett visszatartani a vicsorgását. Más esetben már felkoncolta volna a banyát.

- Mondja Umbridge-san. Önnek van férje?

A várttal ellentétben Umbridge még el sem komorult.

- A munkámat előbbre tartottam holmi ledérkedésnél.

- Vagy csak nem talált senkit a ledérkedésre – jegyezte meg rosszmájúan Miyako.

- Parancsol? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Umbridge, miközben Piton belekuncogott a krumplijába.

- Vacak – bökött az ételre ártatlanul Miyako. – Nem találtam semmi ízletest.

És Umbridge hit neki.

- Nincs hozzá szokva a helyi ízekhez?

- De vevő vagyok az újra. És ön? – fordult Pitonhoz. Valahol győzelmet érzett, amikor a férfi az előbb kuncogni kezdett. – Ön mit tanít?

Piton mogorván nézett rá.

- Bájitaltant.

- Oh, ilyen fiatalon? – lepődött meg Miyako. – Akkor bizonyára igazán tehetséges.

Piton zavartan nézett félre. Évek óta nem mondták ezt neki. Főleg nem egy ilyen nő. Biztos volt benne, hogy aranyvérű, vagy valamilyen nemesi családból származhat.

- Azt nem igazán mondanám – szabadkozott.

- Ugyan – legyintett Miyako. – Legyen büszke. Hiszen ilyen fiatal, és tanít. Méghozzá egy ilyen helyen.

Piton finoman biccentett, és visszafordult a vacsorájához.

Umbridge halkan köhintett, és Miyako a kardja után nyúlt. Ha megint a házaséletét kezdi firtatni, itt helyben megnyúzza.

- Elmondaná nekem, hogy miért viseli ezt köhöm… ruhát? – villantotta ki a fogait.

Miyako halkan sóhajtott. Határozottan jobb volt, mintha Hitsugayaról, vagy Shinohararól kérdezett volna. De még mindig csak egy tipikus gaijin kérdés.

- Ez egy tradicionális japán viselet – A hangja a lehető legkimértebb volt. – Mint maguknál a talár.

- Ez még mindig nem magyarázza meg a kardot – Umbridge hangja kezdte elveszteni minden hamisított édességét.

Miyako ujjai rásimultak a katanája markolatára, de ez utal, nem támadó szándékkal.

- Ez a dédapám kardja. – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. - Toba Fusiminél halt meg. Azóta öröklődik a családban, gyermekről gyermekre. Én Hitsugayanak fogom átadni. És igen, katana is része a tradíciónknak.

- Önök is ragaszkodnak a régi szokásokhoz? - kérdezett rá Umbridge nyíltan.

- Véresen komolyon vesszük – szegte fel az állát Miyako pökhendien. Jól eltervezték, hogy mit mondanak magukról. Szerencséjükre Japán mindig is zárt volt. A varázstudók is elkülönülve éltek ezektől. Így azt mondhattak, amit akartak, csak figyelniük kellet, hogy miden egyezzen.

Umbrdige elégedetek tűnt. Látszólag tetszett neki Miyako válasza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ahogy befejezték a vacsorát, Doumbledore felemelkedett, hogy elmondja a szokásos évnyitóbeszédjét.

- Iskolánk gondnoka nyomatékosan megkért, hogy szoljak egy-két dologról. A tiltott tárgyak listája ismét bővült. A teljes lista megtekinthető Argus Flitch irodájának az ajtaján. Mint minden évben a Tiltott Rengetegbe tilos a belépés. Ez vonatkozik a cserediákokra is.

- Miért néz ez ránk? - emelte fel a fejét sértődötten Matsumoto.

- Nem tudom, hiszen ő még nem is ismer – nézett rá szúrósan Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto ártatlanul nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézett a kapitányára.

- Mire céloz tachiou?

- Tudod te jól!

- A kviddics válogatás pedig… - de valaki félbeszakította Doumbledouret.

Mindenki megütközve nézett Umbridgere. Miyako szeme vonaglott, ilyen tiszteletlenség láttán.

- Öröm visszatérni Roxfortba – mondta kényeskedő kislányos hangon. - És még nagyobb öröm látni a rengeteg csillogószemet és mosolygó arcot.

Harry körbenézett egy csillogószempárt vagy mosolygó arcot nem látott. Döbbentettől elkerekedett szemet, és tátott szájat annál inkább. Mindenki megdöbbent azon, hogy úgy beszél velük, mintha ötévesek lennének.

- Alig várom, hogy egyenként ismerhesselek titeket, és hiszem, hogy mind barátok leszünk – villantotta ki apró tűhegyes fogait.

- Előbb barátkozok össze egy lidérccel – morogta Hitsugaya.

- A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium mindig is – folytatta sokkal komolyabb hangon Umridge.

Sok diák teljesen elvesztette az érdeklődést, amiből Umridge semmit nem vett észre.

Viszont Hitsugaya figyelt. Hozzá szokott már az unalmasnak tűnő beszédekhez és rejtett jelentésükhöz.

Egy értelmű volt, hogy nem tetszik nekik, az ahogyan ezt az iskolát vezetik. És ez ellen tenni is fognak. Még hozzá ez a nő. Ez pedig határozottan akadályozni fogja a küldetésük végrehajtását. Ez a nő igazán ijesztő volt. Az aurája olyan volt, mint Ichimaru Giné.

OOOOOOO

Hogy tetszett? Az igazat megvallva Ichigo gyakorlatozását átlapoztam. Mentségemre az érdekelt, hogy…( akik olvasták a mangát az tudja.) Meg Hitsugaya megsérült! A körmöm lerágtam. ennélfogva nem igazán tudom, hogy most akkor mi van a zanpaktoujával és a lidércével. Csak vicces volt, ahogy veszekedtek.

A másik, hogy Hitsugayaból nem akarok egy angsotolós sírógépet, de attól, hogy valaki rejtegeti az érzelmeit, még nem szívtelen.

Kosegawa Miyakotól féltem eddig a legjobban. Személy szerint nem szoktam szeretni, ha behoznak így új szereplőket, de Hitsugaya meg érdemli, nem? És említettem két lánynak a MEETen, és tetszet nekik. Makának és Yukinak. Szóval, ha nekik tetszett, hátha nektek is. Bár ennyiből még nem lehet megismerni.

Amanuet: Kösziszépen! Nem, egyáltalán nem sértettél meg. Sőt, reggel, hogy olvastam a kritikádat egy csomó ötletem támadt. Észrevettem, hogy mit hagytam ki meg egyebek.

Okkal kerültek mind egy házba. Amit most már bele is írtam:D Legalább is utalok rá, de eddig nem volt egy értelmű. Csak nekem, mert ismerem a továbbit. Kosegawaval ugyanez volt. Hogy pontosan miért is kerültek mind oda? Az kifog derülni:d – sejtelemes mosoly.

Más különben hasonlóan osztottam volna be őket, ahogy te. Renji meg ment volna a Hollóhátba.:D Mert egy nagyon szorgalmas tanuló.

Több leírást, és gondolatot adtam hozzá, így kerekebb és érthetőbb lesz a későbbiekben.

És egy szimpi mardekáros azért van. Elfeledkezel Pitonról?

Párszor még átírom szépítem. Mindig ezt csinálom.


End file.
